Bitter Wedding
by hundeer
Summary: (SLOW UPDATE) Pernikahan tak selalu membahagiakan seperti yang orang lain katakan. Baekhyun merasakannya. Ia menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bertahan atau mengakhiri semuanya segera setelah ia mampu? /ChanBaek/YAOI/ Summary gagal/ req fict by msy mt
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata berkulit putih itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidurnya terusik kala telinganya mendengar suara gaduh dari arah luar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum beranjak turun dari atas kasurnya. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut. Itu pasti _suami_ nya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju sofa ruang tamu, dimana tempat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah tertidur pemuda itu. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama, ia berjalan semakin mendekat lalu berjongkok tepat di samping tubuh tinggi milik pemuda yang tadi ia perhatikan.

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit kala hidungnya dapat mencium bau menyengat alkohol dari celah bibir milik lelaki itu. "Mabuk, hm?" Gumamnya kemudian menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi lelaki itu.

Ia mengelap sedikit keringat yang mengalir di pelipis pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai _suami_ nya dengan lengan piyamanya yang panjang. Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya, entah sejak kapan ia memiliki hobi untuk memandangi wajah terlelap orang lain.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya untuk memasuki kamar. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan sehelai selimut tebal di tangannya. Ia membentangkan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh tinggi milik pemuda itu. Setidaknya dengan selimut ini, pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan merasa kedinginan.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai samping sofa. Sebuah ringisan meluncur dari bibirnya namun segera ia tahan ketika melihat raut terganggu pemuda lainnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu," Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus belah pipi sebelah kanan milik pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Baekhyun melantunkan melodi pengantar tidur dan ia kembali tersenyum kala mendapati wajah tenang dari pemuda di hadapannya. Setelahnya ia ikut terlelap di samping sofa.

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(1/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun terbangun tanpa adanya sosok pemuda itu di sampingnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika rasa pegal menjalari tubuhnya. Mengingat ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Helaan nafas ia hembuskan sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri karena hari ini ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Selang beberapa saat, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh yang terbalut seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan sebuah dasi yang melingkar rapi di sekitaran lehernya.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur, berniat untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Matanya membulat lucu ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan tubuh yang membelakanginya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya.

Ia berdiri tepat di seberang laki-laki itu. "Pagi." Baekhyun berujar dengan ceria.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda yang ia sapa tadi malah bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya mampu tersenyum lemah. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar roti, mengolesinya dengan selai sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Dua lembar roti dan segelas susu menjadi sarapannya pagi ini. Selesai dengan sarapan, Baekhyun segera berangkat menuju sekolah seperti biasanya diiringi dengan kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , pagi~"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan dari sahabatnya. "Pagi, Lu,"

"Kau baik?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, pura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal ia sangat paham apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan untuknya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar suara decakan Luhan.

"Aku baik, Lu."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu tampak menahan sakit?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Baek," Luhan mengerang lalu mencubit sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun meringis sekali lalu menampik tangan Luhan agar berhenti mencubiti pipinya. Ia yakin pipinya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

Luhan menampakkan wajah tak puas setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Menurut Luhan, Baekhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata baik sejak dari dua bulan yang lalu. Bukannya Luhan sok tahu, tapi dia mengetahuinya melalui pancaran mata Baekhyun. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, jadi Luhan tahu segala hal tentang Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Namun melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis dengan mata menatapnya memohon, Luhan pun menyerah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya dapat menunggu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun siap untuk menceritakan segala hal tentangnya. Karena yah, sudah terhitung dua bulan lamanya, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi menceritakan tentang masalahnya dengan Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Keheningan melanda keduanya. Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada yang berniat untuk sekedar membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang tak tahan mulai memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Luhan menegang disertai langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Tapi kemudian, Luhan kembali melangkah di samping Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya sedikit tertekuk dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Seperti biasa. Dia masih bertingkah kekanakan."

"Bertengkar lagi, hm?" Baekhyun mencolek lengan Luhan yang dihadiahi wajah sang empu yang semakin tertekuk.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah tertekuk sahabatnya. Setelahnya, percakapan panjang terjadi di antara keduanya entah itu percakapan penting atau tidak. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang dapat tertawa seperti biasanya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda tinggi. Matanya terus bergerak memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Hatinya menghangat kala melihat pemuda itu tertawa dengan lepas bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun selalu menyukai suara tawa milik pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring Luhan dari kejauhan. Dan ia merutuki kebodohamnya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melamun di tempat hingga dirinya bisa ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. Ia buru-bur pergi dari persimpangan lorong tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang terus menatapinya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan.

* * *

#

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol tersentak kala mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan temannya. Kepalanya menggeleng sebagai tanggapan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat pergi dari sana. Ia sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. "Aku pergi." Ucapnya.

Kemudian ia berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari teman-temannya karena Chanyeol yakin teman-temannya tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Kedua kaki jenjangnya di bawa melangkah menuju atap sekolah yang jarang didatangi oleh siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini.

Helaan nafas dihembuskannya sekali sebelum mendaratkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas yang ada. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut sisian wajahnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut berwarna peraknya. Setidaknya cuaca hari ini baik, sehingga Chanyeol dapat menenangkan dirimya.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan getaran pada kantung celana sebelah kanannya. Dengan malas Chanyeol membuka sebuah pesan yang baru ia terima. Matanya melotot kaget kala membaca sederet kalimat yang membuat emosinya memuncak detik itu juga. Tubuhnya yang semula menyender pun kini telah terduduk dengan tegak.

Tangan besarnya meremas ponsel putihnya dengan berang. Ia sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali saat di sekolah. Itu tidak baik untuk dirinya nanti.

Chanyeol menarik lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan secara berulang. Hingga pada hembusan keempat, nafas Chanyeol mulai teratur, pertanda ia mulai tenang dan emosinya sudah mereda.

"Sialan." Umpatnya pelan.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya, sesaat ia melupakan pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Ia akan mengurus perihal tersebut nanti, saat ia telah tiba di apartemennya. Untuk sekarang, ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

#

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah. Kini Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berada di salah satu kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat segera pulang ketika bel pulang sekolah berdentang namun secara tiba-tiba Luhan menariknya hingga kemari.

Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menemani Luhan selama berjam-jam di sini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia melirik ponsel di hadapannya lalu melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya.

"Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit membentak.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman pada kursinya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan kedua iris sipitnya yang terus bergerak ke sana kemari asalkan tidak bertemu tatap dengan mata _doe_ sang sahabat. Kepalanya menunduk hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh surai hitam legamnya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terbongkar secepat ini. Bukannya ia ingin menyembunyikannya dari Luhan, dirinya hanya belum siap. Karena semua ini juga bukan karena kehendaknya. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menggigit semakin keras bibir bawahnya. Tak menyadari kini darah telah mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya itu.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari seberang Baekhyun, tempat dimana Luhan berada. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sesaat dengan tangan yang sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat pusing. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat sedih.

"Hei, Baek. Tenanglah," Luhan menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongak untuk melihat sahabatnya dengan iris yang berkaca-kaca. Ia semakin merasakan rasa tak enak ketika mendapati senyuman tulus dari Luhan. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Tapi setidaknya, bagilah sedikit bebanmu padaku, _ne_? Aku hanya khawatir setelah mengetahui kabar tersebut." Luhan mengelap luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sesaat keheningan melanda keduanya. Baekhyun hanya terus menatapi Luhan dengan mata siap menangis sedangkan Luhan menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun padanya setelah ini. Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi secara tak sengaja dirinya membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut, jadi suatu kesalahan jika ia membentak pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga. Air mata yang ditahannya selama dua bulan ini luruh begitu saja hanya karena beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berpindah ke sisi Luhan agar ia dapat dengan leluasa memeluk erat tubuh Luhan untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang kencang. Luhan yang masih tampak bingung hanya mampu membalas pelukkan Baekhyun lalu menepuk kembali kepala bersurai hitam Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, Baek. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal jika kau telah menikah dengan _nya_?" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku melakukannya demi keluargaku, Lu," Luhan terdiam sesaat, ia tahu bagaimana kondisi keluarga Baekhyun saat ini dan ia sedikit meringis ketika dirinya kurang lebih mulai dapat mengerti apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa menceritakan segala hal padaku, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu dan membantumu seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berucap disela-sela tangisannya. Merasa bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Baek?"

Pertanyaan yang paling Baekhyun hindari. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya, sedikit menjauh dari sosok Luhan dan kembali menghindari tatapan dari Luhan.

"Baek, jawab aku dengan jujur,"

Hening kembali menayapa di antara keduanya. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar jawaban apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan untuknya kali ini. "Ya, aku bahagia." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang masih tidak mau menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Katakan itu dengan menatap ke arah mataku," Luhan berujar dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bahagia, Lu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan pasrah ketika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kilat serius dari iris kembar milik sang sahabat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Baekhyun dan segala kekeras kepalaannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi katakan padaku jika _dia_ melukaimu," Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lu." Ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada pelan ketika kakinya telah menginjak lantai apartemen. Ia melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di dalam rak sepatu yang tersedia di dekat pintu masuk apartemen tersebut.

Ia melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam apartemen. Baru saja ia mencapai ruang tamu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti untuk sejenak ketika telinganya dapat menangkap suara seperti desahan yang berasal dari arah dapur. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak perduli jika luka sobekkan di bibirnya akan kembali terbuka. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan suara desahan nyaring milik seorang wanita dan suara geraman rendah milik seorang pria.

Namun ketika ia hampir mencapai pintu kamar, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa perih di kakinya. Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan keras. Belum lagi tangannya secara tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah meja berisikan vas bunga kaca. Bunyi pecahan terdengar nyaring, mengimbangi suara desahan yang didengarnya tadi.

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah. Suara desahan itu terhenti namun digantikan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun meremas kain celana seragam sekolahnya dengan kencang.

"Ma—"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Suara berat itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan bentakan keras. "Apa kau tidak dapat berjalan deng—ah aku lupa. Kakimu masih sakit, _eh_?" pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum miring.

Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tangannya terulur lalu menarik rambut Baekhyun keras, membuat pemuda mungil itu terpaksa mendongakkan kepala. Bibir tipisnya meringis pelan karena tarikan pada rambutnya sangatlah keras.

"Apa kau bisu atau tuli? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Byun," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Seluruh bagian tubuhnya selalu menjadi kaku hanya dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda di hadapannya. "Maaf."

Lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun terus mengulang satu kata itu setiap kali membuka suara. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Pemuda di hadapannya mendesis penuh amarah, tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi masih menarik rambut Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan kepala bersurai kelam itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tidur di sofa hari ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku dengannya." Pemuda itu menarik pinggang ramping seorang perempuan yang tubuhnya hanya terbalut sebuah kemeja kebesaran. Baekhyun tidak menyadari sosok perempuan itu sebelumnya.

Kepala Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, tidak sanggup melihat lebih jauh apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua insan berbeda jenis di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Isaknya pelan sebelum jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Em, haloo~~ Ini ff ChanBaek pertama saya, semoga feelnya dapet yaaa :'v . Maaf klo semisal ceritanya gaje atau alurnya kecepetan :'v . Ff ini saya buat karena permintaan msy_mt~~ Di sini saya hanya mengembangkan ide cerita yang dia kasihhh.** **Klo ada kesamaan alur atau sebagainya, itu bener" gak di sengaja.** **Buat msy_mt dan semua readers yang baca, semoga kalian suka sm ff gaje ini~~ Saran dan kritik saya terima dgn senang hatii~~**

 **16/05/10 –hundeer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk berhenti menggangguku!" Suara teriakan penuh amarah memenuhi seisi ruang musik sekolah. Chanyeol menatap dengan berang sosok pemuda mungil di hadapannya yang tengah jatuh tersungkur.

Mata bulatnya berkilat penuh emosi. "Maaf. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang ayahmu perintahkan, Chanyeol."

"Jangan memanggilku sok akrab, brengsek."

Baekhyun, pemuda satunya menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Ia meremas kedua tangannya secara bergantian, salah satu cara yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tapi—"

"Berhenti!" Chanyeol melemparkan buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Emosinya tersulut dengan cepat hanya dengan melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Karena kau, aku menjadi tidak dapat melalukan apapun yang kumau. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui ini tapi karena kau dan keluargamu, aku harus menanggung semua ini!"

Chanyeol membuang nafas dengan keras. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengacak surai peraknya kasar. Tidak perduli jika rambutnya akan berantakan. Emosinya semakin meningkat kala mendengar suara isakan tertahan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memang tidak memiliki kontrol emosi baik, segera menyambar kerah kemeja Baekhyun. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak siap langsung terlempar begitu saja ke atas lantai. Ia meringis saat mencium bau besi. Bibirnya robek. Air mata keluar semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Ia kemudian tersenyun miring melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Ini sebabnya aku benci dengan orang lemah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menghempaskan kepala Baekhyun keras ke atas lantai.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(2/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note 1 : Cuman mau ksih tau, chap ini lbih bnyk flashbacknya~~**

 **.**

 ** _Tiga bulan lalu,_**

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengerang jengkel dalam hati saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring tersebut. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengacak surai peraknya dengan kasar._

 _"_ _Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"_

 _Chanyeol tetap terdiam di posisinya, tidak berniat berbalik hanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan sang kepala keluarga. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, menyumpah serapahi kedua sahabat sialannya yang membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari sang anak, jelas membuat pria paruh baya itu tersulut emosi._

 _Tuan Park melangkah cepat menghampiri anak bungsunya, menarik dengan keras bahu lebar milik Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada malas._

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di belah pipi kanan Chanyeol. Suara yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan kulit tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring mengingat saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk berhenti mabuk dan pulang larut. Jangan salahkan aku yang menggunakan tangan untuk memperingatkanmu,"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyebabkan helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Chanyeol mengelap sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tamparan ayahnya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan._

 _Ia mendongak hingga kedua irisnya bertemu pandang dengan iris tajam sang ayah. Matanya berpendar dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak dapat diartikan. "Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku?"_

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol!"_

 _"_ _Urusi saja perusahaanmu, Tuan Park." Chanyeol menyentak kasar tangan ayahnya lalu tanpa permisi segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintunya, ia sempat mendengar ayahnya yang berkata akan memberikan hukuman._

 _Cih, persetan dengan hukuman. Ia sudah kebal dengan segala hukuman yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Dari pemotongan uang jajan, penyitaan barang-barang, hingga dikurung di rumah selama berbulan-bulan. Chanyeol tidak perduli. Jika memang ayahnya akan memberikan hukuman, ia akan terima saja. Toh, nantinya ia bisa meminta tolong pada Sehun ataupun Jongin untuk membantunya._

* * *

000

* * *

 _Kedua irisnya terpejam dengan tenang. Semilir angin berhembus membelai surai peraknya yang sudah cukup panjang. Namun ia tidak benar-benar jatuh terlelap, ia hanya sedang menikmati cuaca pagi ini yang sangat pas untuk mengembalikan_ mood _nya yang buruk karena kejadian semalam._

 _"_ _Hei, Yoda,"_

 _Pemuda itu berdecak sekali ketika telinganya mendengar suara mengganggu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya dua orang. Belum lagi suara dobrakan pintu yang sangat nyaring. Ia membuka kedua matanya cepat hanya untuk mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Dan ia tahu maksud dari senyuman menyebalkan mereka._

 _"_ _Jika kalian bertanya apa aku ketahuan. Jawabannya adalah ya," Chanyeol melirik ke arah dua pemuda dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras tersebut. "Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua."_

 _Pemuda dengan warna kulit agak kecoklatan terbahak sebelum memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu,"_

 _"_ _Dia tidak memujimu, idiot." Suara datar milik pemuda satunya mengintrupsi. "Beruntung semalam kau tidak mabuk, Park. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau ikut mabuk bersama pemuda maniak ini." Sehun menunjuk Jongin tepat di depan hidungnya. Membuat sang empu menggeram tidak terima seraya mendumelkan kata sialan berulang kali._

 _"Akan kulaporkan kau pada Luhan_ hyung _, dasar albino sialan," Umpat Jongin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya._

 _Mata sipit Sehun dipaksa membulat. "Ya! Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan mengulitimu!" Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya tidak perduli dengan kedua bola matanya yang berputar pada rongganya._

 _Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa dengan keras._ Mood _nya selalu dapat dengan cepat membaik hanya karena tingkah aneh kedua sahabatnya ini. Sedikitnya Chanyeol bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka, ya walau terkadang keduanya bisa sangat menyebalkan dan brengsek._

 _Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai atap gedung sekolahnya. Mengabaikan suara pertengkaran tidak penting antara Jongin dan Sehun. "Hei—"_

 _"_ _Aku lapar." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu._

 _Baik Sehun dan Jongin mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol sendiri berjalan santai dengan tatapan lurus terarah ke depan. Tidak terlalu menanggapi tatapan genit yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa siswi untuknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang mulai meladeni para gadis di sekitar lorong._

 _Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah hingga memasuki kantin. Matanya mengedar berusaha mencari tempat yang sekiranya kosong. Dan ia berdecak sekali saat tak menemukan adanya meja yang dapat ia tempati. Namun tak berapa lama ia menyeringai saat melihat seorang siswa tampak menikmati makan siangnya sendirian di salah satu sudut kantin._

 _Tanpa ragu Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dilihat sebelumnya. Ia berdiri di samping meja dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya. "Minggir,"_

 _Pemuda yang semula sedang terfokus dengan makanannya segera mendongak. Bola matanya yang sipit memandang Chanyeol dengan polos. "Maaf?"_

 _"_ _Kubilang minggir."_

 _Pemuda dengan surai hitam legam itu terlihat sedikit linglung sebelum menggeser posisi duduknya ke samping, ke arah kursi kosong lainnya. "Silahkan."_

 _Dahi Chanyeol berkedut kesal. Apa pemuda ini bodoh?_

 _Chanyeol berdecak sekali. "Pergi dari sini,"_

 _"_ _Tap—"_

 _Chanyeol kembali berdecak, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu lalu menarik kerah kemeja pemuda yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya. "Aku paling benci dibantah. Cepat pergi atau aku akan menghajarmu," Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja pemuda itu dengan kasar. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas pergi darisana dengan membawa makan siangnya yang masih belum habis._

 _"_ _Hei, bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Kepala Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar suara datar Sehun. "Huh?"_

 _"_ _Dia salah satu murid penerima beasiswa tahun ini."_

 _"_ _Apa perduliku?" Entah kenapa, Chanyeol kembali merasa kesal._

 _Sehun menggedikkan kedua bahunya mendengar nada tak bersahabat dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Keheningan melanda keduanya. Inilah yang terjadi jika tidak ada Jongin di antara keduanya, apalagi di saat Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam_ mood _yang buruk._

 _Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala di atas meja. Perutnya yang tadi meronta minta diberi asupan, sekarang sudah tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas lelah dengan mata yang terpejam. Entah kenapa hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya, padahal sedari pagi ia hanya membolos pelajaran lalu berbaring di atap gedung sekolah._

 _"_ _Kau baik?" Suara Sehun yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di sana. Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Sehun. Masih terlalu malas untuk sekedar berbicara._

 _"_ _Hei, Lu," Sepasang telinga lebar Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara ceria Sehun yang memanggil nama kekasih pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dalam hati Chanyeol mendengus, sedikit banyak ia masih tidak menyangka sahabatnya yang terkenal sangat dingin itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat ceria hanya karena seorang Luhan._

 _"_ _Sehun_ -ah _, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"_

 _Meski Chanyeol tak mengangkat kepalanya, ia dapat mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Setelahnya ia merasakan telinga sebelah kanannya ditarik dengan keras oleh seseorang. "Arghh.." Chanyeol mengerang lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang semula direbahkan di atas meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol mendelik jengkel pada Luhan._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mengusir Baekhyun?"_

 _Mata Chanyeol memicing. "Aku tidak perduli, dasar rusa jadi-jadian,"_

 _"_ _YA! Aku lebih tua darimu, dasar tidak punya sopan santun!"_

 _Chanyeol mendengus lalu menepis tangan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. "Diam atau kuperkosa kau." Sebuah seringai perlahan muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Iris bulatnya menatap mengejek ke arah Luhan yang wajahnya memerah menahan kesal._

 _Tapi bukannya mendapat respon dari Luhan, ia malah mendapati kerah seragamnya ditarik dengan keras oleh Sehun hingga ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan berani macam-macam."_

 _Chanyeol terbahak keras mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Astaga, sepasang kekasih ini benar-benar sangat lucu. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kerahnya lalu menepuk dua kali bahu lebar Sehun. "Tenanglah, aku tidak berminat sama sekali pada rusa cerewet ini. Kyungsoo_ ku _bahkan lebih baik darinya." Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak darisana tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari Sehun maupun Luhan._

 _Ya, setidaknya suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik setelah menjahili kedua orang tadi._

* * *

#

* * *

 _"_ _Baekbeom, Baekhyun, cepatlah. Kita sudah terlambat!" suara teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar nyaring, mengganggu pemuda bertubuh mungil yang semula sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya._

 _Namun hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, karena setelahnya pemuda itu kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Ia berjengit kaget kala pintu kamarnya di buka dengan kasar._

 _Mata sipitnya memicing menatap sang kakak yang tengah nyengir polos di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan santai, pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu berjalan masuk lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik sang adik. Bahkan sang kakak dengan seenaknya, mengacaukan tempat tidurnya yang semula sudah ia susun dengan rapi._

 _Sabar, Baekhyun. Sabar._

 _"_ _Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kita sudah terlambat!" Baik Baekhyun dan Baekbeom menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ibu mereka tengah berkacak pinggang menatap mereka._

 _"_ _Terlambat untuk?"_

 _"_ _Astaga. Kita ada makan malam dengan keluarga Park. Ibu sudah mengatakannya sejak pagi, bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat apakah benar ibunya ada memberitahukan hal tersebut. Dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran kekanakan ketika ingat bahwa benar apa yang ibunya katakan tadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus menghindari jeweran sang ibu. Ia tertawa senang saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring sang kakak yang merintih kesakitan._

 _Selang beberapa saat, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dibalut pakaian semi-formal. Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil milik perusahaan ayahnya. Sesekali ia menanggapi ocehan yang dilontarkan baik oleh sang ibu, ayah maupun sang kakak. Percakapan mereka terhenti kala mobil yang di bawa oleh sang ayah berhenti di sebuah perkarangan rumah mewah._

 _Baekhyun bergumam wow kecil melihat betapa besarnya rumah tersebut. Rumah di hadapannya jelas lebih besar berkali lipat dari rumah sederhananya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang ayah dan ibu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan perabotan rumah yang terihat mahal._

 _Ini kali pertama ia melihat semua ini, jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengagumi semua barang yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruang makan._

 _Ia digiring oleh salah satu pelayan di rumah tersebut untuk menduduki kursi yang tersedia. Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih setelah mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya masih sibuk menatap sekitar. "Jangan bertingkah kampungan," Baekhyun mendelik tak terima ke arah sang kakak yang tengah tertawa dengan pelan._

 _Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki berjalan memasuki ruangan ini. Mata sipitnya membola melihat sosok tinggi pemuda yang tadi siang mengganggunya di kantin. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping ketika pemuda itu beralih menatap ke arahnya._

 _Sepanjang acara makan malam itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat menikmati makan malamnya karena suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Ia juga terus menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bertemu pandangan dengan pemuda di hadapannya._

 _"_ _..hyun..Baekhyun,"_

 _"_ _Uhh, ya?" dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah yang menatapnya. "Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin Tuan Park sampaikan. Dengarkan baik-baik." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang ayah._

 _Pria paruh baya pemilik rumah ini berdeham sekali, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arahnya, kecuali pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tampak asik mengaduk makanan di atas piringnya. Telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas milik ayahnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menghinggapi kepala Baekhyun ketika mendapati tingkah diam sang kakak yang dibarengi dengan wajah tak terbaca milik sang ibu._

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun, benar?"_

 _Kepala bersurai gelap milik Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan dari Tuan Park yang duduk agak jauh darinya. "Ya,"_

 _"_ _Baiklah Baekhyun. Aku ingin dalam dua bulan lagi kau menikah dengan anak bungsuku."_

 _Hening sesaat sebelum suara gebrakan meja cukup keras terdengar dari arah seberang meja tempat Baekhyun duduk. Seluruh mata tertuju kepada pemuda bersurai perak yang tengah menatap sang ayah penuh amarah._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?! Bahkan aku masih sekolah!"_

 _Sang kepala keluarga masih tampak tenang. Ia meletakkan gelas minumnya ke atas meja sebelum balas menatap ke arah anak bungsunya. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau! Berhenti mengatur hidupku dan urusi saja perusahaan sialanmu itu!" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak perduli jika saat ini ada orang lain selain keluarganya di ruang makan tersebut. Bahkan akan menjadi hal yang bagus, jika ia dinilai buruk sehingga pernikahan yang direncanakan tanpa seijinnya bisa dibatalkan._

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan! Ini semua demi menolong keluarga Byun sekaligus menjadi hukumanmu!" Suara milik pria paruh baya bermarga Park itu sedikit meninggi. Matanya menatap sangat tajam sang anak. Amarahnya tersulut ketika mendapati tingkah tidak beretika milik Chanyeol yang sudah mempermalukannya di depan keluarga Byun._

 _Chanyeol yang hendak mengumpat kembali menutup mulutnya ketika sang ayah berujar dengan suara tajam dan penuh penekanan. "Kembali ke kamarmu atau kau akan mendapat masalah."_

 _Chanyeol mendesis sekali sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai gelap yang duduk di hadapannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum diputus terlebih lebih dahulu oleh pemuda itu._

* * *

000

* * *

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit lesu memasuki gedung sekolah. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan karena dirinya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Ia berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, tidak berani menatap ke sekitar. Meski sudah terhitung sebulan lamanya ia bersekolah di sini, Baekhyun masih belum begitu terbiasa dengan suasana sekitarnya._

 _Ia juga mengabaikan beberapa ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa siswa. Hingga akhirnya sosok sang sahabat datang lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakannya. Jika ditanya, kenapa Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para siswa-siswi di sekolahnya? Jawabanya, karena Baekhyun adalah siswa penerima beasiswa. Yang mana berarti Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga biasa, tidak seperti murid lain yang bersekolah di sini._

 _"_ _Baek? Kau tampak kacau," ucap Luhan seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bergumam singkat untuk menanggapinya. "Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Membalas tatapan khawatir Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Aku baik, Lu,"_

 _"_ _Kau—"_

 _Perkataan Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun kini dipenuhi oleh tepung. "Selamat pagi, Byun." Suara berat milik seseorang menyapa._

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek. Pemuda bersurai perak itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng sekali. "Seharusnya kau membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Lihatlah, kau mengotori lantai lorong," Chanyeol berdecak sekali lalu mendorong sedikit tubuh Baekhyun ke samping._

 _"_ _YA! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan nyaring ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol lalu berniat mendaratkan sebuah pukulan. Namun belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai Chanyeol, sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menahan pergerakkannya. "Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Lu. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk berhenti memukuli orang lain," pemuda bernama Sehun itu membalas lalu melepaskan pegangan dari tangan Luhan._

 _Luhan menatap tajam kekasihnya sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam. "Baekhyun, kita pergi dari sini," ucap Luhan kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Maaf, Luhan. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang lain. Membuat langkah Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun._

 _Sehun yang mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas sekali sebelum membopong tubuh kekasihnya pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan rontaan serta pukulan keras yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Sehun bersumpah akan menghajar Chanyeol jika Luhan_ ngambek _padanya._

 _Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Ia pun membersihkan tepung yang menempel di tangannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca sebelum berbicara, "Ikut denganku, sekarang."_

 _Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya mampu menuruti apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun tidak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika adanya sosok Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang musik sekolah. Chanyeol mengunci pintu tersebut, tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam. Untuk suara, Chanyeol tidak perlu pusing, karena ruang musik di sekolahnya kedap suara._

 _Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. "Tolak perjodohan sialan itu," suara berat Chanyeol yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di sana._

 _Baekhyun dengan perlahan, mengangkat wajahnya hingga iris milik mereka berdua bertemu. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika mendapati tatapan tak bersahabat dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi._

 _"_ _Jangan mengabaikanku, brengsek." Chanyeol berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya terulur lalu menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat mengingat perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka. Mata bulat Chanyeol berkilat penuh amarah. Emosi yang ditahannya sejak semalam mulai muncul._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Baekhyun dengan lirih namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Pilihan yang salah Baekhyun._

 _Amarah Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Chanyeol menggertakan giginya sekali sebelum melempar tubuh Baekhyun hingga mengenai dinding ruangan. Baekhyun sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terduduk di atas lantai._

 _Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah mendekati tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menarik kasar rambut Baekhyun agar pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menatap ke arahnya. "Baik," Chanyeol berucap dengan nada tenang. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampannya. "Jika kau tak mau melakukannya. Aku akan menggunakan cara kasar agar kau mau menolaknya."_

* * *

000

* * *

 _Sesuai dengan perkataan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun selalu dijadikan sasaran pem_ bully _an oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai perak itu selalu mengerjainya kapanpun itu di saat dirinya sedang seorang diri di sekolah. Entah itu mengerjainya dengan menyembunyikan barang-barangnya, melemparinya dengan tepung, air atau apapun itu yang dapat mengotori tubuhnya._

 _Pem_ bully _an terhadap Baekhyun terhenti setelah sebulan berlalu, lebih tepatnya ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah resmi menikah. Baik Luhan dan seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah merasa bosan mengganggu Baekhyun. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tidak. Chanyeol tidak lagi mengganggunya di sekolah karena pemuda tinggi itu mulai melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya ketika hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut, karena yah, Baekhyun menutupinya dengan bertingkah seakan semua baik-baik saja._

 _Dan kekerasan yang diterima Baekhyun terus berlanjut hingga sekarang tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu._

* * *

#

* * *

Kedua iris sipit itu terbuka perlahan. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya seraya berdesis. Tangannya terangkat, memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kepalanya menoleh kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Mata sipitnya dapat dengan jelas melihat sang sahabat berjalan memasuki ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Luhan tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah sadar karena pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah sibuk berdebat dengan kekasihnya.

"Lu," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Hal itu sontak saja membuat langkah Luhan dan pemuda lainnya terhenti. Kepala bersurai coklat Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. "Astaga, Baek. Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau menginginkan sesua—"

"Kau sangat berisik, sayang. Kau membuat Baekhyun bingung," Sehun yang datang bersama Luhan tadi dengan santainya membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangan besarnya. Luhan sendiri hanya memelototkan mata beningnya.

Luhan dengan sedikit kasar melepaskan bekapan tangan besar tersebut. "Jangan menyentuhku, Oh Sehun! Pergi kau dari sini." Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu pergi dari sana, membiarkan kekasihnya berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Fokus Luhan kini beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah penuh lebam. Meski Luhan sudah mengobatinya, warna biru pada luka tersebut tak juga hilang. "Baek, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa Chanyeol yang melakukannya lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau berbohong," ujar Luhan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu dengan jelas, bahwa ini adalah ulah Park Chanyeol."

"Bu—"

"Jangan membelanya!" suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Matanya berkilat kesal. Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu membela Chanyeol? Padahal tadi Luhan tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruang musik tempat ia menemukan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun jujur padanya.

Baekhyun bungkam. Tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Ia tahu Luhan sedang sangat kesal saat ini. Suasana hening yang sempat melanda keduanya kini terpecah ketika Luhan menghela nafas sekali.

"Baek, aku harus pergi. Pelajaran berikutnya sudah di mulai. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu," Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti." Tangan Luhan terangkat lalu mengelus sekali kepala pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Setelahnya Luhan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kosong pintu di hadapannya. Perasaan bersalah merayapi Baekhyun. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk dan seakan tidak mempercayai Luhan. Ia hanya belum terlalu siap menceritakan segala hal pada Luhan. Bahkan kemarin Luhan mengetahui bahwa ia dan Chanyeol telah menikah karena berita yang disebarkan oleh entah siapa itu, bukan mengetahui langsung dari dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa~~ Chap 2 nya di updateeeee~ Pertama, saya minta maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya. Saya lg sbuk bgt di RL dan jg baru dpet mood ketik jadi baru bisa di update sekarang. Maaf jg klo ff ini gak sesuai harapan kalian, saya udh berusaha sebisa saya :" .**

 **Kedua, Thanks buat yg udh nyempetin baca, review, fav dan follow :3 . Thanks jg buat msy_mt yg udh ksih ide buat ff ini x) . Saya gak nyangka bakal dpet respon baik dri kaliann :'3 . Buat yg login, reviewnya udh saya bls lewat PM yaa dan ini balasan review buat yg blm login,**

 **hunhan1220** **: Makasihh :3 . Mian gak bs fastupd, tp ini udh dilanjut yaaa~ Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **PisangStrawberry61** **: Ini udh di lanjut yaaa~ Eh? Makasih :3. Tenang, di lanjut smpe end kokk~ Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **Guest** **: Makasihh :3 . Halloooo penikmat angst :3 /heh . Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **msymt** **: kkk. Makasihh :3 . Ide ceritanya jg dri km kok xD . Ini udh di lanjut yaaa. Mian telat updatenyaa.**

 **rea** **lpcy : ini udh dilanjutt~ Mian gak bs fastupd :" . Iyaaaa. Makasihhh :3 . Ada kok HunHan moment /lirikatas/ . Cmn numpang lewat cwenyaa :v .Thanks buat reviewnyaaa :3**

 **kkkl** **: Eh? Makasihh :3 . Ini udh di post chap 2 nyaa~~ Okayyyy x) . Id line saya atau msy_mt? Id line saya sm kyk uname ffn. Klo msy_mt id linenya msy_mt :3 . Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **vye-het** **: dia ngejahatin baek~ Udh di lanjut yaaa~~ Samasamaa :3 . Eh? Really? Kkk. Thanks for review neee :3**

 **baexoxo : Mian gak bs fastupd, tp ini udh di lanjutt yaa :3 . Lah busett, jahat amat xD . Emmm, buat itu, dipikirin dlu yaa :v . Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **pinkfoxx** **: iyaaa, kkk. Udh di lanjut yaaa~ Thanks buat reviewnyaa :3**

 **.**

 **Last, Mind to review?**

 **16/06/16 –hundeer**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 _Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu kediamannya. Matanya yang biasa berpendar hangat kini hanya mampu menatap kosong ke arah depan. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat baik ayah, ibu dan kakaknya khawatir._

 _Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping saat merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kilatan kosong di matanya menghilang dan berganti dengan kehangatan seperti biasanya. Sebuah senyum pun terulas dengan apiknya di wajah manis Baekhyun._

" _Tentu saja. Kenapa ibu bertanya?"_

 _Secara tak sengaja, Baekhyun melihat raut sang kakak yang mengernyit seakan menahan rasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya. Kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan berbagai hal hingga dirinya tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan perihal apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang kakak._

 _Baekhyun sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditarik hingga masuk ke dalam pelukkan menenangkan sang ibu. Ia diam pada posisinya. Tidak membalas maupun bersuara sama sekali. Namun saat telinganya mendengar isakan pelan lolos dari belah bibir sang ibu, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh ibunya. Mengelus punggung milik wanita yang sangat disayanginya lebih dari apapun._

" _Maaf," ujar sang ibu lirih tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. "Maafkan kami Baekhyun_ -ah _."_

 _Elusan Baekhyun terhenti. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu melepaskan pelukkannya untuk bertemu tatap dengan sang ibu. Dan detik itu juga, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri pada dadanya melihat wajah sang ibu yang telah basah oleh air mata. Belum lagi sang ibu yang terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali._

" _Ibu, berhenti menangis. Ini bukan salah ibu, ayah maupun Baekbeom_ hyung _." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk sang ibu. "Tapi, bisakah setidaknya kalian memberitahuku alasan kalian melakukan ini?" Baekhyun menatap lemah pada sang ibu._

 _Setelahnya Baekhyun mengetahui seluruh permasalahan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui selama ini. Dari penyakit yang sedang diderita sang kakak hingga kegagalan sang ayah dalam melakukan investasi. Menyebabkan kepala keluarga Byun itu menumpuk hutang pada beberapa lintah darat agar dapat menutupi kerugian yang terjadi dari kegagalan investasi tersebut._

 _Tapi meski begitu, keluarga Byun tetap membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah banyak. Karena yah, Baekbeom akan melakukan operasi dalam seminggu serta masa tenggat waktu pelunasan hutang sudah di depan mata. Jadi salah satu cara termudah untuk mendapatkan uang adalah memenuhi syarat yang diberikan oleh Tuan Park kepada keluarga mereka dengan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan bungsu keluarga Park._

" _Aku tidak masalah melakukannya asalkan dapat membantu untuk pengobatan Baekbeom_ hyung _dan juga melunasi hutang keluarga kita." Ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang awalnya sempat tercipta setelah sang ayah selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun._

 _Ya, ini demi keluarganya. Ia akan melakukan perjodohan ini jika dengan begitu kakaknya dapat sesegera mungkin melakukan operasi. Dan juga dapat membantu keluarganya untuk melunasi hutang. Baekhyun terlalu menyayangi keluarganya hingga ia merelakan kebebasan dan kebahagiannya sendiri._

 _Sang ibu tersenyum lemah. Sejujurnya, sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak sanggup membiarkan anaknya untuk menikah di usia semuda ini apalagi dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintai oleh anaknya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan sang ayah. Meski tuan Byun sangat tegas, ia tetap menyayangi anaknya._

 _Jika ia memiliki pilihan lain, maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membiarkan anak bungsunya menikah. Tapi sayangnyanya tidak ada pilihan lain itu. "Baekhyun_ -ah _," Baekhyun menatap sang ibu yang baru saja memanggilnya._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Bisakah ibu meminta satu hal?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. "Bertemanlah dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun kalian menikah karena perjodohan tetap sayangi dia seperti keluargamu sendiri."_

 _Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab permintaan sang ibu dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Baik, akan kulakukan."_

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(3/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa hari itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan tidak bersemangat. Perasaan bersalah melingkupinya terus-menerus. Sejak Luhan meninggalkannya di ruang kesehatan seorang diri, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tak juga kembali untuk sekedar melihat kondisinya. Baekhyun paham jika sahabatnya itu marah kepadanya. Tapi apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan?

Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Luhan sebagai sahabatnya tapi ia hanya belum siap menceritakannya. Hanya itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kepalanya menunduk cukup dalam karena saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat kedua yang mana berarti setiap siswa dan siswi telah berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, berusaha menekan perasaan tak nyaman.

Suara pekikan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun kala seseorang menubruknya hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi lutut membentur lantai terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun meringis. Luka di kakinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, kini lututnya _malah_ mendapatkan luka.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seorang bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sedikit banyak ia bingung dengan siapa orang yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mengingat seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya ini seakan membencinya dan selalu mengejeknya, kecuali Luhan tentu saja.

Iris sipitnya mengerjap menatap wajah asing milik seorang pemuda. Matanya bulat dengan iris berwarna hitam. Bibirnya tebal berwarna kemerahan. Wajahnya tampak asing untuknya. Lamunan Baekhyun buyar kala merasakan bahunya ditepuk beberapa kali oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku,"

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di depannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun menghangat melihatnya. Bahkan ia hampir menitikkan air matanya. Karena selain Luhan, belum pernah ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti ini di sekolahnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Pemuda di depannya terdiam untuk sesaat, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih bersimpuh di atas lantai. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tidak yakin. Meragukan jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya. Baekhyun yang melihat raut tidak percaya di wajah pemuda bermata bulat itu akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Walau ia harus menahan sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak mengeluarkan ringisan sakit.

"Lihat, aku bisa berdiri."

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan berjalan?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab. Karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia mampu untuk berjalan dengan luka di lututnya dan luka di kakinya yang belum juga sembuh. Sebelumnya saja ia sudah berjalan dengan menahan sakit. Mata Baekhyun bergerak liar, menghindari tatapan dari mata bulat pemuda di depannya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Suara milik pemuda itu terdengar. Setelahnya, Baekhyun merasakan sebelah tangannya di tarik lalu dilingkarkan pada leher seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan milik pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan tidak bersahabat dari siswa-siswi yang dilewati keduanya. Entah pemuda di samping Baekhyun ini menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, siswa pindahan. Kau?"

Ah, siswa pindahan ternyata. Wajar saja jika pemuda ini bersikap tidak seperti siswa dan siswi lainnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Sesaat langkah keduanya terhenti setelah Baekhyun selesai menyebutkan namanya. Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak terbaca. Namun setelahnya sebuah senyuman Kyungsoo lemparkan untuknya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

#

* * *

"Yoda,"

Pemuda bersurai perak yang tengah membaringkan dirinya di atas atap sekolah berdecak sekali. Merasa sedikit jengkel karena lagi-lagi waktu bersantainya diusik oleh dua orang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Jika tidak mengingat jika dua pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, Chanyeol tak akan segan mengubur keduanya di dalam tanah karena selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kelewat ketus.

Tapi yang Chanyeol dapati adalah suara tawa menyebalkan milik Jongin dan suara dengusan dari Sehun. Chanyeol membuka kedua irisnya yang semula terpejam. Menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan kelewat tajam. Namun sayang, keduanya tidak merasa terintimidasi atau takut sama sekali dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah kebal dengan itu.

Chanyeol berdecak sekali lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Duduk di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"Kudengar kau memukul Baekhyun lagi," Jongin memulai percakapan di antara ketiganya ketika suasana hening sempat menghinggapi mereka.

Tidak perlu berpikir darimana dua orang di hadapannya mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena darimana lagi mereka mengetahuinya jika bukan dari kekasih Sehun, Luhan. Chanyeol mendengus. Dia pikir ada sesuatu penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh kedua sahabatnya, tapi ternyata kedua orang itu hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bermutu sama sekali.

"Lalu?" pada akhirnya Chanyeol membalas ucapan Jongin meski dengan nada kelewat malas.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat dan perlahan. Seakan dirinya tengah memikul beban yang sangat berat di bahunya.

Berlebihan.

"Aku bingung dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa ia tahan berhadapan dengan sikap tidak bermoralmu—"

"YA!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima mendengar perkataan Jongin yang mengatainya tidak bermoral. Tapi tampaknya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak perduli dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—seharusnya ia meminta cerai saja. Lagipula jika dilihat, Baekhyun cukup manis untuk ukuran lelaki. Kenapa juga ia masih mau bertahan dengan pemuda menyebalkan sepertimu yang bahkan tidak lebih tampan dariku?"

Chanyeol menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. Berusaha menahan amarah dan kekesalannya karena ucapan kurang ajar Jongin. Sabar, Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menghujamkan tatapan paling tajam yang ia miliki kepada Jongin yang hanya menatap tidak berminat ke arahnya.

Sialan.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur hendak menghajar kepala Jongin tapi hal itu tidak terlaksana sama sekali karena mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Jadi kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun? Kulaporkan kau pada Krystal,"

Jongin melotot. Raut wajahnya berubah panik mendengar ucapan Sehun. "APA?! Lakukan jika kau berani. Aku juga akan melaporkan pada Luhan _hyung_ bahwa kau masih sering pergi ke klub."

Kini berganti wajah datar Sehun yang berubah panik. Dan setelahnya sudah pasti terjadi adu mulut antara kedua pemuda berkulit kopi susu itu. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya lelah. Kenapa pula jadi kedua orang ini yang berdebat?

Chanyeol yang terlalu malas untuk ikut dalam perdebatan tidak bermutu keduanya pun memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya ke atas lantai atap. Berusaha untuk tidur diiringi dengan suara berisik Jongin dan Sehun yang masih ribut sejak tadi.

Namun hal itu tidak dapat ia lakukan karena ponsel di sakunya bergetar tanda adanya pesan masuk. Chanyeol mengerang jengkel sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Mengumpati siapapun yang telah mengganggunya.

Umpatannya terhenti dan digantikan dengan kedua mata yang membulat kala melihat isi pesan masuk dari seseorang. Ia mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali, berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi semata. Dan ketika yakin bahwa itu adalah benar, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar tanpa diminta. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak mampir di wajah tampannya.

"Ah!"

Tubuh Chanyeol berjengit mendengar teriakan keras Jongin. Bibirnya kembali mengumpat. Hampir saja ponselnya jatuh bebas ke atas lantai.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sang peneriak. Ia melemparkan tatapan bingung serta kesal. Bingung kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak. Kesal karena suara teriakan Jongin yang cukup mengganggu.

"Ada apa denganmu, _kkamjong_?"

"Ya!" Jongin menghajar kepala Sehun yang dengan seenaknya memanggil dirinya _kkamjong_. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda, "Tadi aku seperti melihat Kyungsoo di lorong sekolah."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Menatap tak percaya ke arah Jongin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa adanya niatan untuk menjawab perkataan Jongin tadi. Ia memiliki alasan kenapa dirinya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin.

Sebab menurut informasi yang Chanyeol dapat dari orang suruhannya, Kyungsoo berencana kembali ke Korea dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi. Jadi hal yang tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo ada di sekolahnya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, orang suruhannya sangatlah ahli dalam mencari informasi. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Jongin barusan.

"Terserah." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang mengganggunya untuk bersantai setelah ini.

Jongin menatap aneh Chanyeol sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Hei, kau—"

Chanyeol membuka kedua irisnya yang tadi sempat terpejam dan menatap datar Jongin yang hendak berbicara. Sial, ia ingin sekali menghajar Jongin saat ini juga. Tapi sekali lagi, karena Jongin adalah sahabatnya, maka ia akan memaafkannya untuk sekarang. "Kalian berdua," tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Sehun dan Jongin. "Pergi kalian, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi, hitam." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin lagi disertai dengan sebuah hinaan yang mana berhasil membuat Jongin kesal.

"Dasar tiang listrik sialan." Ucap Jongin dengan jengkel lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah kepergian dua sahabatnya. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah mengusir keduanya juga telah mengatai Jongin dengan sebutan hitam. Hal itu sudah terlalu biasa terjadi. Ia yakin dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, mereka bertiga akan bertingkah seperti biasa lagi.

* * *

#

* * *

Tangan dengan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mengelus luaran cangkir di hadapannya yang hangat. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela kafe, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain kosong. Di dalam kepalanya terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan hingga dirinya tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Baek.." Baekhyun tersentak sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kala mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum kecil ketika mendapati sahabatnya _lah_ yang memanggil. Masih dengan senyuman, Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Luhan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan, membiarkan alunan musik klasik dari kafe memenuhi sekitar mereka. Baik Baekhyun dan Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lu, apakah kau marah?" Baekhyun yang memecah keheningan tersebut pertama kali.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Marah? Kenapa harus?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan pelan sebelum ikut menatap ke arah Luhan. Mata sipitnya memandang Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Karena aku telah menjadi sahabat yang buruk, belum lagi—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepasang irisnya bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari, tidak ingin bertemu pandang lagi dengan iris _doe_ sahabatnya. "—saat di ruang kesehatan tadi, aku lebih membela Chanyeol daripada berkata jujur padamu,"

Telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan tanpa sadar karena bingung apa yang lucu dari ucapannya barusan. Luhan menghentikan tawanya kala merasakan tatapan Baekhyun. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tidak Baek. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah lepas kendali seperti kemarin," Luhan menangkup wajah manis Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk menceritakan semuanya. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap dan juga aku yakin kau pasti memiliki alasan kuat kenapa kau membelanya kemarin." Lanjut Luhan lagi ketika Baekhyun menatapnya hangat.

Luhan kembali terkekeh ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang perlahan berkaca-kaca. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Pekik Luhan lalu berpindah ke samping Baekhyun untuk memeluk pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan erat.

Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut terkekeh mendengar pekikan Luhan. Hatinya menghangat saat Luhan dan dirinya kembali seperti biasanya. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Luhan dan menjadi sahabat pemuda bersurai coklat ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan jika tidak ada Luhan di sampingnya untuk memberikannya kekuatan serta sandaran ketika dirinya berada dalam kondisi terburuknya.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Luhan. Namun hanya sepersekian detik ia membalas, tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba saja menjauh diiringi dengan suara teriakan Luhan. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menengadah hanya untuk mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat mesra dan bernafsu seperti itu, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Luhan meronta. Lehernya sedikit tercekik karena ulah menyebalkan kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak tercekik jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu menarik kerah seragam bagian belakangnya hingga kedua kakinya tidak menapak di atas tanah?

Wajah Luhan memerah karena menyadari orang-orang di dalam kafe memandang aneh ke arah mereka. Oh, ingatkan Luhan untuk menendang bokong Sehun saat mereka tiba di apartemen milik mereka.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. "Jangan berselingkuh di belakangku," ucapnya datar.

Luhan memelototkan kedua irisnya. "Siapa yang berselingkuh?! Dia sahabatku. Dasar albino idiot!" Luhan menghajar perut Sehun dengan keras hingga pegangan Sehun di kerahnya terlepas. Sehun meringis sakit. Demi apapun, pukulan Luhan tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Sedangkan Luhan terbatuk pelan.

Baekhyun memandang geli ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. Interaksi sepasang kekasih di depannya selalu terlihat lucu dan sedikit aneh. "Jangan tertawa, Baek," Luhan merajuk tanpa sadar ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

Namun pada akhirnya Luhan ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Tawa lepas Baekhyun itu sedikit banyak dapat menular pada orang di sekitarnya karena yah, tawa Baekhyun terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi aku akan membawa rusa ini bersamaku." Suara Sehun mengintrupsi tawa sepasang sahabat di hadapannya.

"Lakukan jika kau ingin tidur di luar hari ini." Pergerakan Sehun terhenti begitu saja mendengar ucapan Luhan. Wajah datarnya berubah mendung. Luhan itu tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya. Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih mendudukkan dirinya di atas salah satu kursi, tidak lupa menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Menatap bergantian ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang masih asik berdebat sendiri. Ia menyesap kopi dalam gelasnya dengan mata yang tetap memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baekhyun, ayo pergi."

Eh?

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bingung. Mata sipitnya menatap penuh tanya ke arah Luhan yang memasang wajah masam lalu beralih menatap ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya memohon. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengerti arti dari tatapan Sehun untuknya.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku harus kembali sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Melepaskan pegangan Luhan pada pergelangan tangannya dengan perlahan. Luhan merengut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Wajahnya memelas dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Sungguh, Lu. Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya. "Menyebalkan." Ujarnya kemudian berlari pergi darisana.

"Astaga, kenapa kekasihku sangat kekanakan?" Sehun yang masih berada dalam posisinya, memijat pelipis perlahan. "Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun." Sehun pergi dari dalam kafe setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang telah menolak permintaan Luhan.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dasar." Gumamnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang membalas ucapannya jika ia mengatakannya dengan suara keras.

Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya pada rak sepatu. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit mendapati sepasang sepatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya yang diletakkan pada bagian bawah rak.

Ia berjalan memasuki apartemen, mengabaikan kebingungan akan siapa pemilik sepatu tersebut. Ia berjalan lurus menuju ke dalam kamar tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap adanya seseorang bertubuh tinggi berdiri di dekat meja makan.

Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah manisnya. Kakinya berniat melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena dirinya tidak dapat berjalan melainkan matanya dapat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda dengan surai perak itu tengah berciuman dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghinggapinya. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang memukulnya ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja selalu mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol terlintas di kepalanya. Baekhyun berjalan mundur secara perlahan, berniat menjauh darisana.

Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol dan mendapatkan pukulan lainnya di tubuhnya. Tidak lagi. Tubuhnya masih sakit karena beberapa luka yang masih belum sembuh, ia tidak ingin menambah luka baru lagi. Baekhyun pun berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Tapi seakan dirinya tidak dibiarkan untuk tidak merasakan pukulan Chanyeol sehari saja, Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu meja kecil di ruang tamu, membuat barang di atasnya terjatuh dan menghasilkan bunyi keras.

Setelahnya, kedua telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, brengsek?!" suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring.

Hal tersebut semakin membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hingga Baekhyun kembali jatuh terduduk di atas lantai karena tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Bahunya di tarik dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun bertemu tatap dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang berkilat emosi.

Pemuda tinggi itu mencengkram surai kelam Baekhyun geram. "Tidak bisakah kau menghilang dari hidupku?!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh amarah.

Pegangannya pada surai Baekhyun menguat menyebabkan Baekhyun meringis nyeri. Rambut di kepalanya seperti akan lepas dari kepalanya karena cengkraman Chanyeol yang sangat kuat. "Maaf,"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! Lebih baik kau menjauh dari hidupku daripada terus mengatakan kata sialan itu!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya erat. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan isakan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Yeol, hentikan." Suara milik seseorang mengintrupsi.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pegangan Chanyeol di surainya mengendur, sebelum perlahan terlepas. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk dalam. "Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi lain kali, aku tak akan segan menghajarmu lagi." Ujar Chanyeol dingin lalu melenggang pergi dari sana bersama seseorang.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke arah punggung milik dua orang. Yang satu milik Chanyeol sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak ia ketahui milik siapa. Tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat familiar dengan siluet punggung tersebut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Tidak mungkin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo~ Ada yg masih inget sama ff ini? Duh, sorry kelamaan updatenya. Seharusnya ini di update dua hari lalu, tapi karena mood yang sering hilang dan sayanya gak srek sama alurnya, akhirnya saya rombak berkali-kali chap ini. Saya harap chap ini memuaskan yaa, karena saya sendiri gak yakin sama alur chap ini :" . Kalo ada yang aneh kasih tau saya aja, ntar saya perbaiki~**

 **Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, fav dan follow ff ini. Maaf juga buat updatenya yang kelewat ngaret /bow/ . Untuk yang login, review udah dibales lewat PM. Ini balasan review buat yang belum login,**

 **Msymt : ini udh di lanjut, Maaf telat updatenyaa :" . Okay, ntar aku kasih tauu~ Thanks for review nee~~**

 **pcy : Eh? Beneran? Seneng dengernya xD . Ntar aku titipin salamnyaa~ id line dia msy_mt22 . Maaf telat updatenyaa :" . Semoga suka sm chap 3 nya yaa~ Okayy, ntar bakal muncul kok KrisBaeknya. Makasihhh~~ Thanks buat reviewnya~~**

 **BaekheeByunnie : dilanjut. Maaf telat. Thanks for review~~**

 **byunaeri : dilanjutt. Maaf telat. Thanks for review~~**

 **realpcy : Makasihh~~ Dilanjut, maaf telat. Okay, makasihh lagi~ Thanks jg buat reviewnya~~**

 **baekbaekchan614 : Beneran? Seneng dengernyaa xD . Maaf telat update. Semoga suka sama chap ini~ Thanks for review~~**

 **.**

 **Setelah membaca, berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :3**

 **16/07/26 –hundeer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

Kedua irisnya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan bias cahaya lampu yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Pemuda bersurai perak itu sedikit melenguh kala merasakan pegal di sekitaran lehernya.

Tidur di atas sofa yang bahkan tidak mampu menampung seluruh tubuhmu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Ia menggerakkan lehernya sedikit, setidaknya rasa pegalnya bisa sedikit hilang.

Tangan besarnya menyibak selimut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan langkah sedikit malas ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri tanpa alasan.

Langkahnya terhenti untuk sejenak kala matanya mendapati semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat tersaji di atas meja makan. Dahinya mengernyit sekali sebelum mendengus kasar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil minum. Mata bulatnya menatap langit-langit dapur dengan datar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Park."

Tubuh tinggi milik Chanyeol sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar nada tak bersahabat milik seseorang. Untuk sesaat, tubuhnya membeku _saking_ terkejutnya. Namun setelahnya dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kedua irisnya bertubrukan langsung dengan iris bulat milik pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tidak terbaca sama sekali. Pemuda tinggi itu masih terdiam di posisinya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dalam hatinya ia terus merapalkan kata tidak mungkin berulang kali.

"Yeol? Kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu?" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada main-main.

Sedetik setelahnya, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri pemuda mungil itu dengan langkah lebar. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu yang mana hal tersebut mendapat respon berupa kekehan kecil. "Aku merindukanmu. Selamat datang, sayang," Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala bersurai hitam itu.

"Ya, aku kembali bayi besar." Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menepuk berulang kali punggung lebar Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari kepala Kyungsoo. "Kukira kau meninggalkanku," gumamnya pelan namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh kedua telinga Kyungsoo mengingat jarak mereka yang terbilang sangat dekat.

"Kau bercanda?" Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. Merasa lucu dengan pemikiran konyol Chanyeol.

"Salahmu sendiri pergi setelah aku memberitahukan tentang perjodohanku," Chanyeol merajuk layaknya anak kecil. Mata bulatnya memicing menatap Kyungsoo.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus lembut sisian wajah Chanyeol. "Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa perusahaan milik ayahku di Jepang sedang dalam masalah? Dan bukankah kau selalu menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu tentangku?"

Kedua iris Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan Chanyeol langsung saja menghajar kepala bersurai perak itu dengan sayang. Inilah kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol. Jika pemuda tinggi itu sedang kesal atau dalam kondisi emosi, maka pemuda itu akan melupakan segala sesuatu selain permasalahannya sendiri yang membuatnya kesal.

Dan apa-apaan tingkah sok polosnya itu? Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol memerintahkan seseorang untuk selalu mengawasi dirinya.

"Kenapa menghajarku?" pekik Chanyeol tidak terima. Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo sebagai balasan atas pukulan yang ia terima.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol lalu mengelus kedua pipinya yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah. "Pergi bersiap, aku ingin pergi ke luar bersamamu." Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol tertawa kencang sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kulkas, meletakkan plastik besar berisi sayuran dan buah yang ia beli untuk mengisi kulkas Chanyeol di atas lantai.

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat kulkas milik Chanyeol terisi penuh. Sejak kapan pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya rajin berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkasnya? Dan sejak kapan pula Chanyeol suka memasak untuk diri sendiri?

Bibirnya membentuk bulatan kecil ketika mengingat Chanyeol telah memiliki seorang ist—suami saat ini. Jadi hal yang wajar jika ada persediaan berbagai macam makanan di dalam kulkas. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu memasukkan sayur dan buah yang di belinya.

Hampir saja ia memekik keras karena tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kulkas. "Kau mengagetkanku." ucapnya sebal pada Chanyeol yang sibuk tertawa di belakangnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Tangannya terulur lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur di atas meja. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang ada di dekat tempat cuci piring.

"Yeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak. Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Membuangnya tentu saja. Apalagi?"

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau memakan makanan dari si Byun itu."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi datar. "Apa maksudmu? Itu bubur yang kubuat untukmu. Kau tidak mau makan masakanku?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tertawa bodoh. Ia pun kembali melangkah menuju meja makan, meletakkan mangkuk tersebut ke atas meja lalu mulai melahap bubur itu dengan semangat. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan makanan di depannya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memikirkan entah apa itu.

Hingga pada detik selanjutnya suara Kyungsoo yang memecah keheningan pertama kali.

"Yeol, bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat untuk memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut terhenti begitu saja. Mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo aneh. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali. "Lagipula kau sudah menikah dan kau tidak lupa bukan bahwa aku paling tidak suka jika harus membagi apa yang menjadi milikku?"

Chanyeol meletakkan sendok di tangannya dengan kasar. Ia membuang nafas dengan gusar. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan jika aku hanya mencintaimu? Aku juga tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan sialan ini."

"Tap—"

"Kyung, bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelum kau pergi? Aku tidak mencintai Byun sialan itu. Jadi jangan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini!" suara Chanyeol meninggi tanpa sadar. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat.

Ia bawa langkahnya memutari meja hingga dirinya berdiri tepat di samping kursi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung menarik Kyungsoo hingga berdiri. Setelahnya, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya melirik melalui ekor mata ke arah dimana seseorang tengah berdiri mematung dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Awalnya ia ingin mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, namun ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk memejamkan kedua irisnya, menikmati pagutan bibirnya dan Chanyeol. Namun pagutan antara bibirnya dan Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja kala telinga keduanya mendengar sebuah suara debuman keras seperti benda terjatuh.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Sesaat Kyungsoo dapat melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras dan kedua alis milik Chanyeol menukik tajam. Ia buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol saat mendengar suara benturan dan teriakan penuh amarah Chanyeol.

Namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa langkah di belakang kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan penuh amarah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, brengsek?!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Baekhyun jatuh setelah bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghilang dari hidupku?!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh amarah seraya tangannya menarik surai kelam milik Baekhyun

Iris sipit Baekhyun bergerak dengan liar ke sana kemari, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata tajam Chanyeol. "Maaf," gumamnya dengan pelan sambil menahan nyeri di kepalanya akibat pegangan Chanyeol di kepalanya yang semakin menguat.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! Lebih baik kau menjauh dari hidupku daripada terus mengatakan kata sialan itu!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya erat. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan isakan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

Kyungsoo meringis. Merasa tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun akibat ulah Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti. Tangannya menyentuh lembut lengan Chanyeol. "Yeol, hentikan."

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi lain kali, aku tak akan segan menghajarmu lagi." Ujar Chanyeol dingin setelah melepaskan pegangannya di surai kelam Baekhyun. Lalu ia pun melangkah pergi darisana bersama Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(4/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening memenuhi mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya alunan musik dari radio mobil yang memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Kyung? Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya yang semula menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia melamparkan sebuah senyum kepada Chanyeol. Senyum yang sangat Chanyeol sukai dan selalu mampu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" Dan kepala Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali sebagai jawaban dengan tatapan masih terfokus ke arah depan.

"Aku mencintaimu," adalah kata selanjutnya yang Chanyeol ucapkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Senyuman kembali terbit di wajah manis Kyungsoo." Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Dobi."

 **#**

"Baek, berhenti menghela nafas." tegur Luhan pelan.

Terhitung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun terus saja menghela nafas. Yang mana hal itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Luhan paling tidak nyaman jika melihat seseorang yang terus menerus menghela nafas. Karena menurutnya hal itu dapat membuat orang lain menjadi lelah.

"Maaf." Baekhyun bergumam sebelum menenggak minuman hangat di tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk sekali. "Tidak masalah. Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah luar.

Menatap para pejalan kaki yang berjalan lalu lalang melewati kafe yang tengah keduanya tempati. "Tidak. Hanya ingin,"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, menatap tidak percaya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. "Kau bercanda? Katakan apa yang terjadi,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luhan ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang mulai terdengar tidak percaya. Sebuah senyum menenangkan ia lemparkan untuk Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Sungguh. Aku hanya sedang bosan."

Luhan terdiam. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap lamat-lamat ke arah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin jika sahabatnya itu tengah meneliti kondisi tubuhnya. Sekaligus memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas Baekhyun hembuskan kala mendengar Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbohong. Ya, harus dia akui bahwa Luhan benar. Ia berbohong.

Tujuan ia mengajak Luhan bertemu bukanlah untuk menghilangkan kebosanan melainkan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Baik. Kau menang," Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Dapat ia lihat Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Luhan menaikkan kembali sebelah alisnya. "Katakan."

"Apa kau mengenal Do Kyungsoo?"

Hening.

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Baekhyun terdiam karena sedang menunggu jawaban Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sedang sibuk mengingat seseorang yang namanya tampak tidak asing di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Ujar Baekhyun. Kedua ibu jarinya bermain pada bibir cangkir miliknya. Sedang kedua irisnya menatap ke arah dinding putih kafe.

"Tatap mataku, Baek," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar perintah yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Sebisa mungkin saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu tatap langsung dengan Luhan. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk menceritakan apapun pada Luhan.

Kini berganti Luhan yang menghela nafas. Ia jelas tahu gestur tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun menceritakan semua padanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya kembali bersedih. Jadi pada akhirnya, Luhan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Baekhyun katakan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah kita. Tapi sejak tiga bulan lalu ia tidak pernah hadir di sekolah sebab ada masalah dengan perusahaan keluarganya," Luhan memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

"Dan sesuai apa yang kudengar dari beberapa siswa, ia adalah kekasih atau mungkin mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal itu." Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh setelah selesai berucap.

"Ternyata benar."

"Apanya?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk sesaat. Ia pun menggeleng berulang kali. "Tidak ada dan terima kasih." Baekhyun berucap seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baek, apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur disaat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua irisnya yang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sepulangnya ia setelah bertemu dengan Luhan, Baekhyun telah mengerjakan seluruh tugas sekolahnya. Jadi disinilah ia, berada di atas tempat tidur tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Ia memilih untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan sekaligus mendinginkan kepala tampaknya sangat pas untuk saat ini.

"Sshh.." Bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil kala rasa nyeri kembali menjalari bagian kakinya. Baekhyun sedikit melambatkan langkah kakinya.

Dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena saat bertemu dengan Luhan, ia mampu menahan rasa nyerinya. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Chanyeol. Mengingat betapa protektifnya Luhan padanya.

Ketika ia telah mencapai pintu kamar mandi, ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Ia mengerang sekali. Kakinya terlalu susah untuk dibawa melangkah kembali menuju tempat tidur, tapi ia takut ada sesuatu hal yang penting. Jadi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Astaga, menyebalkan." Gumam Baekhyun sebal. Karena setelah dirinya telah mencapai tempat ponselnya berada, suara panggilan telepon masuk pun terhenti. Meskipun ponselnya telah berhenti berdering, Baekhyun tetap menggapai ponselnya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit mendapati sederet nomor tidak dikenal pada layar ponsel.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah pesan yang masuk. Jari lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar ponsel datarnya. Namun dahinya kembali mengernyit mendapati pesan aneh dari nomor yang tadi meneleponnya.

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

Singkat dan aneh.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menggendikkan bahunya acuh. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun berdiri di bawah _shower_ setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang tadi melekat pada dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membiarkan air hangat mengaliri dirinya. Bibir tipisnya lagi-lagi meringis saat luka pada tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering bertemu langsung dengan air.

Perasaan sedih merambati dirinya ketika ia melihat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh bagian depannya terdapat beberapa bekas luka baik itu yang baru ataupun lama. Dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan tubuh bagian depannya, tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun pun terdapat bekas luka bahkan lebih banyak dari bagian depan.

Tangannya terulur, mengelus salah satu luka lama pada bagian perutnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah luka yang ia dapati dua minggu lalu itu. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir, dirinya juga tidak ingin Chanyeol mendapat omelan maupun hukuman lain dari Tuan Park.

Salah satu bagian dalam dirinya yakin jika Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang jahat. Ia yakin itu.

000

Kedua kaki berbalut celana berwarna hitam itu melangkah dengan terburu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia menghela nafas lega saat gerbang ditutup tepat setelah dirinya telah berada di dalam area sekolah.

Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena setelahnya ia kembali berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia yakin jika di dalam kelasnya sudah ada guru Kim.

"Aku terlambat."

Bukan kehendaknya untuk datang terlambat. Salahkan alarmnya yang tidak berbunyi karena kehabisan baterai. Belum lagi, semalam ia tidak dapat tidur karena sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Baekhyun mendumel sebal berulang kali di dalam hati. Nafasnya terengah saat dirinya mencapai depan pintu kelasnya sedang keringat telah membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh kedua lututnya. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Gerak tangannya terhenti beberapa senti di depan dada milik seseorang. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua irisnya bertubrukan langsung dengan mata bulat seorang pemuda.

Chanyeol, suaminya.

"Minggir," Chanyeol berujar dengan nada kelewat dingin.

Tapi Baekhyun yang masih terkejut karena bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang semalam tidak pulang hanya mampu terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menggeram. Giginya bergemelatuk berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak meledak. "Kubilang minggir. Apa kau tuli?!" Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi menyebabkan Baekhyun yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeser posisi berdirinya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol lewat. Saat Chanyeol berjalan maju, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menabrak bahu Baekhyun. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol berdecih.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di posisinya setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Bahkan pemuda dengan iris sipit itu terus memperhatikan ke arah dimana sosok Chanyeol berjalan tadi.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget kala merasakan tepukan cukup keras pada bahu kanannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping hanya untuk mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Baek, ada apa?" Luhan bertanya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari pintu kelas, membiarkan seorang siswa yang ingin keluar.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu seperti tadi?"

"Tidak ada, sungguh."

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Kedua iris kembarnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya namun ia tak berkata apapun. Luhan memilih berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menggandeng Baekhyun.

Sesekali ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah beberapa siswa di kelasnya. Luhan bingung, ada masalah apa siswa di sekolah ini hingga sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Karena status keluarganya yang biasa? Jika iya, ternyata mereka semua adalah orang-orang bodoh. Yang berteman hanya dengan melihat status sosial seseorang.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke arah sekeliling. Luhan yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun berdecak sekali. Merasa tak suka dengan sifat Baekhyun yang selalu merasa rendah diri.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Memberikan tatapan seolah bertanya ada apa untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti menunduk. Jangan selalu merendah seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Tap—"

"Baek! jangan pedulikan mereka, oke?"

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Pada akhirnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa siswa yang duduk di sekitarnya tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajam dan benci ke arahnya. Kepala Baekhyun hendak menunduk lagi, namun niatnya tidak terlaksana dikarenakan Luhan yang sudah menahan dagunya.

Ia kembali menatap ke arah Luhan dan mendapati sang sahabat yang menggeleng dengan mata memicing. Pertanda bahwa Luhan tidak memberikannya ijin untuk menunduk.

"Jangan. Kau harus berani membalas tatapan mereka. Jika kau terus merendah diri seperti itu, mereka akan semakin senang menganggumu."

Baekhyun menggigir bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Berusaha menuruti apa yang Luhan katakan, membalas tatapan para siswa.

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah manisnya kala melihat beberapa siswa yang ia balas tatapannya membuang arah pandang darinya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Sebuah senyum lebar muncul tanpa mampu ia tahan.

"Lihat? Jika kau membalas tatapan mereka, justru mereka yang akan membuang muka,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senang. Setidaknya perasaan tidak nyaman karena terus ditatap rendah oleh para siswa di kelasnya berkurang.

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian," suara teriakan milik guru Song mengintrupsi. Seluruh siswa dengan segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing. "Hari ini guru Kim tidak dapat hadir. Aku yang akan menggantikannya."

Terdengar beberapa pekikan tertahan karena sebal dari berbagai sudut kelas. Sebab guru Song merupakan salah satu guru tergalak di sekolah mereka dan juga guru yang senang memberikan tugas yang terlampau banyak. Jadi hal yang wajar jika beberapa siswa memekik sebal.

"Sebelum dimulai, ada salah satu teman lama kalian yang akan kembali belajar di sini. Selain itu juga akan ada teman baru untuk kalian."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang tanpa alasan. Ia jelas tahu siapa _teman lama_ yang dimaksudkan oleh guru Song meski ia adalah salah satu murid baru di sekolahnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Pintu bergeser terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras. Keduanya berjalan masuk dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kalian masih mengingatku, bukan?" Kyungaoo tersenyum menatap ke arah teman sekelasnya yang balas tersenyum. Jangan lupakan beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang memekik gemas melihat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat ketika berganti sebuah suara berat milik seseorang yang familiar di telinganya terdengar.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Iris sipit Baekhyun membola melihat sosok seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai pirang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan wajah sangat datar.

Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Ia mengenal Wu Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehemmm.. Haloo? Masih ada yang inget sama ff ini? Oke, pertama saya mau minta maaf buat updatenya yang ngaret banget. Saya baru dapet mood ngetik, jadi maafkan saya :'v. Terus, saya rada gak yakin sama chapter ini, kayak ada yang aneh .-. Tapi saya harap chap ini memuaskan yaa dan semoga alurnya gak berantakan. Next chap saya usahakan diupdate dalam dua minggu. Diusahakan loh ya, gak janji :v /slapped.**

 **Next, buat yang login, review udah dibales lewat PM. Ini balesan review buat yang belum login,**

 **msymt22** **: dilanjut~~ Maaf kelamaan :". Makasihh~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **winterseluna** **: Dia gak lemah kok, cmn gak mau ngelawan blik doang :v . Thanks for review~~**

 **Baekbee** **: dilanjut~~ Maaf kelamaan :" . Saya jg penasaran sm kelanjutannya ;) /heh. Thanks for review~~**

 **baekbaekchan614** **: Eh? Makasihh~~ Jangan kesel" sm ceye donggg :3 . Dilanjutt, maaf kelamaan :". Masih penasaran? :3 . Thanks for review~~**

 **Namelalabunny** **: dilanjut kokkk~~ Tp maaf lama :" . Makasihhh~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **naya** **: Terzolimi? :v . kkk~ Dilanjut yaaa~ Maaf kelamaan :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **BaekheeByunnie** **: gpp kok. Hrusnya saya yg minta maaf karena kelamaan update :" . Makasihh~~ Dilanjut yaaa, maaf kelamaan :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **jempolnya pcy** **: Maunyaaa, tp bru mood ngetik :" . Ini dilanjutt yaa. Maaf kelamaan :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **Then, buat yang udah baca, berkenan meninggalkan jejak?**

 **16/10/09 –hundeer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Byun. Ia merupakan salah satu penerima beasiswa di sekolahnya. Keluarganya hidup berkecukupan. Namun semenjak penyakit kakaknya semakin parah dan kepala keluarga Byun mengalami kegagalan dalam melakukan investasi, Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol untuk membantu keluarganya."

Pergerakan dari pemuda bersurai gelap itu terhenti. Irisnya bergulir untuk menatap seseorang yang telah memberikannya informasi yang ia butuhkan. "Apa?"

"Huh?"

Pemuda itu berdecak sekali ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah pemuda lainnya. "Tadi kau bilang, Byun Baekhyun telah menikah? Dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih sedikit bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah saat mendapati wajah gelap milik pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

Gawat. Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia menjadi sasaran tinju.

"Aku kira hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Selamat tinggal."

Setelahnya pemuda itu berlari pergi darisana, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah menggeram penuh amarah di kursinya.

"Sial!" Pemuda itu melemparkan ponsel dalam genggamannya ke arah dinding. Membuat ponsel tersebut hancur hingga tak lagi berbentuk.

Ia menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat memuncak. Kemudian sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah rupawannya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(5/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursinya. Kedua irisnya terus bergerak ke sana kemari dengan gelisah. Hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Baek, ada apa?"

Untuk sesaat tak ada respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, Luhan memilih menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatian sahabatnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun berjengit merasakah tepukan di bahunya. Dengan mata yang sedikit membulat, Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua irisnya. Sedang salah satu jarinya menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya memainkan alat tulis di atas meja.

Suasana di sekitar keduanya menjadi hening. Ada sedikit rasa canggung dan tak nyaman menghinggapi Baekhyun karena keterdiaman Luhan. Tidak biasanya sahabat cantiknya menjadi sediam ini. Apalagi saat ini tengah berlangsung pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai oleh Luhan.

"Lu?" Baekhyun memanggil.

Namun respon yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah gumaman singkat. Bahkan Luhan tak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. Jika Luhan sudah bertingkah seperti ini, itu pertanda bahwa Luhan sudah terlalu lelah dengan sesuatu.

Bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka untuk memanggil Luhan kembali tertutup ketika suara bel istirahat terdengar. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan pergi dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan menoleh untuk menatapnya pun tidak.

Dan hal itu jelas saja membuat Baekhyun takut. Pemuda dengan surai kelam itu segera bangkit, berniat mengejar Luhan. Namun belum juga ia sempat melangkah, seseorang telah mencekal tangan kanannya.

" _Baekby_ ,"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara berat seseorang memanggilnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika itu adalah Yifan. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu selain Yifan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua irisnya seraya menarik-narik tangannya agar terlepas dari cekalan Yifan. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Baekhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya ketika mendapat perhatian dari siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di kelasnya.

"Yifan- _ssi_. Tolong lepaskan," ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Yifan.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Pemuda tingggi itu memilih untuk bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya mampu terdiam kaku di posisinya.

Tubuh tinggi Yifan dibawa untuk merunduk. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Baekhyun. "Kumohon, _Baekby_. Maafkan aku," lirih Yifan lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun segera meronta hingga tubuhnya terlepas dari pelukkan Yifan. Kedua iris sipitnya berpendar ke arah sekeliling kelasnya sebelum menatap ke arah Yifan dengan tatapan tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Maaf, Yifan- _ssi_. Aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin kau salah orang." Baekhyun berujar dengan cepat sebelum berlari keluar dari kelas.

Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak mengenal Yifan. Karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun mengenal Yifan. Sangat mengenalnya.

Yifan adalah masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi. Ia ingin melupakan Yifan. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu kembali muncul di hadapannya?

Baekhyun terus berlari, mengabaikan larangan untuk berlarian di koridor. Saat ini hanya satu tujuannya. Taman belakang sekolah. Hanya tempat itulah yang dapat memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi setibanya di taman belakang. Punggung sempitnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran tempat duduk sedang kedua iris sipitnya memandang kosong ke arah langit cerah tak berawan di atasnya.

"Yifan.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan pelan.

Dan kilasan masa lalu kembali menghampirinya. Membuat air matanya tumpah bergitu saja. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya kembali. Tapi dengan kehadiran Yifan, semua ingatan itu kembali begitu saja.

Baekhyun membenci ini.

"Hei,"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak dengan cepat menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengaliri kedua belah pipinya. Lalu ia menolehkan kepala ke arah samping untuk mendapati sosok Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mata bulat yang menatap hangat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya beberapa senti dari posisi Baekhyun duduk.

Kedua iris bulatnya menatap ke arah langit seperti Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan pemuda Do ini.

"Menenangkan diri?"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Kedua iris sipitnya berpendar bingung. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu apa yang ia lakukan?

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari belah bibir berisi milik Kyungsoo ketika tebakannya benar. "Aku juga sering menenangkan diri di sini jika sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga dan kekasihku,"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar kata kekasih disebutkan Kyungsoo. Ia jelas tahu siapa kekasih yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol? Suaminya.

Keduanya terdiam. Surai mereka tertiup angin hingga membelai wajah keduanya dengan lembut. Suasana yang menenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

" _Baekby_ ,"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terdiam kaku tanpa mampu untuk digerakkan. Dalam hati merutuki kenapa sejak dulu Yifan selalu dapat menemukannya.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat untuk pergi darisana. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil, karena Yifan sudah menghalangi langkahnya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Memeluk dengan erat tubuh milik pemuda yang lebih mungil. "Aku merindukanmu," Yifan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, sayang,"

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Yifan terlarut dalam kegiatannya melepaskan kerinduan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam bingung dengan kedua iris membulat.

Sayang? Apakah pemuda bernama Yifan itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun?

"Yifan- _ssi_ ,"

"Baek!" Yifan menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya. Kedua irisnya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar nada suaranya meninggi. Dan setelahnya Yifan menyesal. Ia melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak membentak Baekhyun jika kembali bertemu dengannya. "Maaf,"

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku, aku tidak mengenalmu," Baekhyun berujar dengan lirih.

Kepala Yifan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak Baek, tidak. Maafkan aku. Jangan lakukan ini padaku," Nada suara Yifan terdengar sedih. Iris tajamnya berubah sendu.

Baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan Yifan. Mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya hingga terlepas. Yifan menatap dengan nanar ke arah punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia mengerang dengan jengkel sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi taman belakang sekolah. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan. _Hari yang benar-benar buruk_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf,"

Kedua mata Yifan terbuka kala mendengar suara seseorang. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seorang pemuda dengan iris bulat–namanya Kyungsoo jika Yifan tak salah ingat, tengah menatap ke arahnya..

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau kekasih Byun Baekhyun?"

* * *

#

* * *

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja. Mengabaikan suara berisik di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Sehun untuknya.

"Lu, ada apa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan besar Sehun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Ia menegakkan duduknya lalu menatap ke arah sang kekasih. "Sehun,"

"Hm?" Sehun bergumam sebagai respon. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelusi kepala Luhan.

"Cium aku."

HAH?!

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti begitu saja. Iris sipitnya memandang terkejut ke arah Luhan. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Tidak biasanya ia meminta untuk dicium seperti itu. Apalagi di tempat umum.

Namun setelah Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, kekasihnya itu malah menjauh dan berkata tidak ingin dicium oleh Sehun. Astaga, untung saja Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Jika tidak, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Di lain sisi, Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena sudah bertingkah kekanakan. Bukan maksudnya untuk seperti itu. Tapi hei, bagaimana rasanya jika sahabatmu sendiri menutupi segala sesuatu darimu? Padahal Luhan ingin sedikit meringankan beban yang Baekhyun miliki.

Luhan merasa menjadi seorang sahabat yang tak berguna. Ia merasa tidak dipercayai oleh Baekhyun. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya sedih.

"Sayang," suara berat Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan Luhan.

Mau tak mau, Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun karena mendengar nada lembut yang pemuda itu ucapkan. "Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, hm. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak selemah itu. Dan jika ia sudah tak mampu, ia pasti akan menceritakannya padamu."

Tunggu. Kenapa ini terlihat seperti Sehun lebih mengenal Baekhyun daripada dirinya? Padahal jelas-jelas, Luhan lah yang dekat dengan Baekhyun dan bukan kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan cemberut karena pemikirannya sendiri. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu bangkit tanpa banyak kata.

"Bodoh." gumamnya kepada Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

* * *

#

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?"

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Irisnya memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kedua matanya menghujam tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang terpaku dalam posisinya.

"Apa kau tuli?!" Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi. Merasa sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu diam saat ia bertanya.

"Tadi aku sedang ada urusan di sekolah."

Chanyeol berdecak sekali. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Ia meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah secara berulang sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Hari ini pria tua itu akan datang,"

Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa pria tua yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Tuan Park atau bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah mertuanya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, ada urusan apa hingga Tuan Park datang ke apartemen mereka.

"Tutupi semua lukamu. Jika sampai pria tua itu mengetahui luka yang kuberikan padamu, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada dingin dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai perak itu selalu melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Jadi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan takut.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chanyeol beranjak darisana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun pun berjalan memasuki apartemennya, menuju kamar tidur lebih tepatnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya ia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai.

Kedua irisnya menatap kosong ke arah dinding kamar. Lamunannya buyar kala ia merasakan getaran halus di sampingnya. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan adanya pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Lagi?" gumamnya pelan ketika melihat nomor pengirim pesan tersebut.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari ini ia menerima pesan dari nomor yang sama. Isinya pun selalu sama. Selalu berisi dengan kata maaf. Jika dipikir, ia mendapatkan pesan ini tepat sehari sebelum kemunculan Yifan dan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Apakah mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan tersebut?

Namun pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Ia sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya, tidak mungkin Yifan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Dan juga, ia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo selain namanya, jadi hal yang tidak mungkin jika pemuda beriris bulat itu bisa mengiriminya pesan tersebut.

Helaan nafas berat ia hembuskan, merasa pusing sendiri memikirkan segala hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa segera jatuh terlelap dan terbangun ketika pagi telah menjelang.

Hanya beberapa detik matanya terpejam, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar dibuka dengan keras. Mau tak mau Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menatap dengan takut sekaligus bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan dingin dari ambang pintu kamar.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh kedua telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sebentar lagi pria tua itu akan datang dan kau masih belum menutupi lukamu?!" Bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka hendak mengatakan kata maaf kembali tertutup karena Chanyeol telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan mengatakannya lagi! Sebaiknya kau cepat melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!"

Chanyeol menggeram penuh amarah sebelum keluar dari kamar. Ia menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun dengan terburu menutupi luka-luka di tubuhnya. Bahkan ia telah memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia berikan nanti untuk Tuan Park, jika pria paruh baya itu menanyakan perihal dirinya yang memakai _sweater_ cukup tebal saat cuaca Seoul sedang panas-panasnya.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya kala ia telah selesai. Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin. Dan senyuman cerahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah. Badan dan wajahnya selalu mendapatkan luka dari suaminya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia ingin semua segera berakhir tapi ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tidak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lalu menepuk kedua belah pipinya dengan cukup keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan. Ia pun kembali tersenyum dengan manis. Setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Berjalan lurus menuju pintu masuk, karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat mendengar suara bel.

"Oh? Baekhyun _-ah_ ,"

Kedua iris Baekhyun mengerjap. Menatapi beberapa saat pria paruh baya di hadapannya sebelum berkata, "Silahlan masuk, ayah," Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil mendapati sikap sopan namun terkesan canggung dari menantunya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan statusnya yang sekarang.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun dengan pelan menghela nafas lega. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol berada tadi.

"Tidak adakah pelukan untuk ayahmu ini?" Tuan Park bertanya dengan nada main-main.

Pria paruh baya itu tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda anak bungsunya. Terlihat dari Chanyeol yang mulai terpancing amarah.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Terdengar tidak sopan memang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menutup-nutupi emosinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

Tuan Park mendengus mendengar anaknya yang selalu bertanya pada intinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin datang berkunjung sekaligus menemui menantuku." ujar Tuan Park ringan seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol menggeram jengkel sebelum berjalan pergi darisana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara berat sang ayah.

"Jangan berani kau pergi dari apartemen ini. Hari ini kita ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Baekhyun."

Kedua iris Baekhyun membulat. Menatap tak percaya ke arah Tuan Park yang tampak menikmati kopi hidangannya dengan santai.

Apa tadi?

Makan malam bersama keluarganya?

Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya?

"...hyun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika merasakan tepukan halus di pundak kanannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping untuk menatap ke arah Tuan Park.

"Y-ya?"

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah rupawan milik Tuan Park. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Baekhyun dengan iris yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca sama sekali.

Senyumannya perlahan luntur lalu digantikan dengam wajah dingin khas Tuan Park. Tangannya ia tarik mundur sebelum membawa langkahnya menuju kamar, dimana sosok Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari menyusul Tuan Park yang hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang akan mertuanya lakukan kepada suaminya.

"Ayah.." Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menghalangi langkah pria yang lebih tua.

"Jangan mengahalangiku, Baekhyun. Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti jika tidak dengan kekerasan."

Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Namun Baekhyun bergeming di posisinya. Masih _keukeuh_ agar Tuan Park tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Chanyeol.

Kepala dengan surai kelamnya menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak, ayah. Aku ceroboh hingga mendapati luka di wajahku," ujar Baekhyun bohong.

Luka di pipinya masihlah baru meski tidak terlalu bengkak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi denyutan sakit tetap masih ia rasakan.

"Jangan membohongiku. Kau pikir sebodoh apa aku hingga tidak mengetahui bagaimana tabiat anak keras kepala itu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh."

Iris sipitnya ia bawa untuk menatap tepat ke arah iris tajam Tuan Park. Berharap kebohongannya tidaklah diketahui dengan mudah oleh Tuan Park.

Keduanya berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Tuan Park menyerah. Baekhyun sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya. Percuma saja jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk menghukum anak bungsunya.

"Baiklah," Tuan Park mengehela nafas sekali. "Tapi jika sampai aku mengetahui Chanyeol yang memukulmu, aku tak akan segan menghukum Chanyeol dengan berat."

Baekhyun termangu.

Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa Tuan Park sangat baik kepadanya? Kenapa pria di hadapannya ini memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeol? Kenapa Tuan Park sangat marah saat mengetahui ia mendapati luka di wajahnya?

Terlalu banyak kata kenapa yang muncul di kepalanya. Hingga bibirnya tak dapat menahan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?" dengan cukup lantang.

Tidak ada respon selama beberapa detik. Tuan Park terdiam, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Kedua kaki milik Tuan Park di bawa mundur sebanyak dua langkah.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut. "Karena sekarang, kau adalah anakku juga." Senyumannya kembali muncul.

"Tap—"

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri." Tuan Park berujar ringan seraya menunjukkan layar ponsel datarnya yang terpampang panggilan masuk dari sang sekertaris.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Tuan Park yang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. "Jangan lupa jika malam ini kita akan ada makan malam. Di sini."

Setelahnya Tuan Park pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terjawab dengan pernyataan Tuan Park tadi.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah masuk. Ia sedikit melangkah mundur ketika wajahnya tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sangat dingin.

"Ch—"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur lalu menggeser tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Chanyeol pergi dari apartemen dengan pakaian yang tampak kasual. Jika tebakan Baekhyun benar, kemungkinan Chanyeol akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Kakinya ia bawa dengan langkah pelan menuju dapur seraya kepalanya sibuk memikirkan makanan apa yang harus ia buat untuk malam ini.

"Uh, aku harus membeli bahan makanan." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

.

* * *

Roda-roda troli itu bergerak kemanapun sesuai dengan sang pendorong. Di dalam badan troli terdapat berbagai jenis bahan makanan. Dari sayur, bumbu masak hingga daging. Semuanya Baekhyun masukkan ke dalam troli.

Bibir tipisnya sesekali bersenandung kecil dengan mata yang terus menjelajahi setiap deret rak yang ia lalui. Harus Baekhyun akui, saat berbelanja adalah salah satu saat yang sangat ia sukai. Setidaknya beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang.

Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika merasakan kakinya ditubruk dengan cukup keras. Ia pun membawa pandangannya menuju bawah. Dan ia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil terduduk di samping kakinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk berjongkok. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangannya mengelus dengan lembut kepala anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Anak tersebut menatap tepat ke arah iris Baekhyun. Bibir kecilnya mengkerut ke bawah dan Baekhyun yakin, anak di hadapannya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku,"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar kata maaf yang diucapkan sang anak. Tanpa dapat ditahan, Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyum. Dia merasa gemas sendiri melihat anak kecil ini. "Tentu. Lainkali, kau harus berhati-hati, hm?"

Kepala anak itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Dan dimana orangtua atau mungkin kakakmu?" Baekhyun membawa tubuh anak itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Tangan-tangan kecil milik sang anak melingkar erat di leher jenjang Baekhyun. "Namaku Zuyi dan aku tidak tahu _hyung_ pergi kemana,"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, berniat melihat jam berapa saat ini. Dan ia masih memiliki waktu dua jam sebelum waktunya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Ponselnya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana kemudian membawa fokusnya ke arah anak laki-laki bernama Zuyi yang ada di gendongannya.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu, _hyung_ akan membantumu mencari kakakmu."

Kekehan kecil lolos dari belah bibir Baekhyun ketika melihat iris Zuyi berbinar penuh harap belum lagi senyuman khas anak kecil melekat di wajah tampannya. Bahkan Zuyi terus mengatakan kata 'benarkah' secara berulang kali. Baekhyun yang tak tahan akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di belah pipi Zuyi.

Baekhyun menurunkan Zuyi lalu menyuruh anak lelaki itu memegang erat pada celananya agar tidak terpisah darinya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya. Setelah menitipkan belanjaannya di tempat penitipan, Baekhyun pun mulai mencari kakak dari Zuyi.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar." Zuyi menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Anak itu mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di sana dengan manja.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita membeli makanan untukmu,"

"Untukku? _Hyung_ tidak makan?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nanti _hyung_ akan makan di rumah." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum Zuyi bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun pun melangkah menuju salah satu kafe di dekat supermarket tempatnya berbelanja. Ia mendudukkan Zuyi di kursi dan menyuruh anak itu menunggunya. Sedang dirinya pergi memesan makanan untuk Zuyi.

Ketika makanan yang ia pesan tiba, Zuyi dengan lahap memakannya. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Anak lelaki di hadapannya sungguh menggemaskan. Namun senyumannya seketika menghilang dari wajah manisnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa menangis? Apa _hyung_ lapar?"

Baekhyun menunduk setelah menghapus air matanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis.

Ia mengulas sebuah senyum kecil lalu kepalanya menggeleng sekali. " _Hyung_ tidak menangis. Mata _hyung_ kemasukan debu,"

"Benarkah? Jika _hyung_ lapar, aku akan membagi makananku."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita mencari _hyung_ mu lagi." Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus kepala Zuyi.

* * *

.

* * *

Terhitung lima belas menit lamanya, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri daerah sekitar tempatnya berbelanja. Selesai mengisi perut Zuyi, keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, mencari kakak dari Zuyi.

Tapi, tak peduli berapa lamapun keduanya berjalan, mereka tak kunjung menemukan seorang pemuda yang sesuai seperti apa yang Zuyi deskripsikan padanya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap saja mencari dengan sesekali menenangkan Zuyi yang tampak akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun berujar dengan cukup keras ketika bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya dan _malah_ memperhatikan setiap toko yang ia lalui.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya hingga kedua iris sipitnya bertubrukan langsung dengan sepasang iris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca sama sekali. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk kembali meminta maaf namun pergerakannya dihentikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada suara tak bersahabat sama sekali. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

"Meminta maaf?"

Pernyataan atau mungkin pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat pemuda di hadapannya berdecak sekali. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa henti.

"Ka—"

Ucapan pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja karena sebuah suara teriakan yang datang dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

"Zuyi!"

Dan tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tidak mungkin adalah kata yang terus Baekhyun pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Kedua telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara nafas memburu di belakangnya meski tidaklah terlalu jelas.

" _Hyung_!" Zuyi meronta meminta turun dari gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Zuyi tanpa berniat memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapakah kakak dari Zuyi. Karena ia tidak siap jika tebakannya benar.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan cukup kuat. Kedua irisnya bergerak liar kesana kemari. Ia bahkan melupakan sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah menatap bingung dirinya.

"Ba.. _Baekby_?"

Lagi. Suara berat milik kakak dari Zuyi terdengar lagi namun kini ia sangat yakin jika tebakannya benar. Bahwa orang yang menjadi kakak Zuyi adalah..

"Yifan _hyung_ mengenal Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari pergi darisana namun langkahnya tertahan karena sebelah tangannya dicekal oleh Yifan. "Baek, jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon,"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan sedih yang Yifan tujukan padanya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Ia takut jika bukan suaranya yang keluar melainkan suara isakan yang keluar.

"Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berujar dengan lirih. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar karena ia berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini, tapi kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Belum lagi Yifan masih menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak, Baek. Tidak lagi."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya meski ia tahu Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya. Dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Yifan menurunkan Zuyi dalam gendongannya. Dan dengan isyarat mata, Yifan memerintahkan Zuyi untuk menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dekat mereka.

Setelah Zuyi bersama dengan ibunya, Yifan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. " _Baekby_?" Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Meski Baekhyun tidak mau menatapnya, Yifan tetap memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menjadi sangat kaku akibat pelukannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat merindukan sosok pemuda dalam dekapannya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Ia bodoh karena telah menyakiti pemuda berhati lembut seperti Baekhyun.

Suara dehaman nyaring terdengar. Yifan mengangkat kepalanya yang semula berada di atas pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Menatap ke arah sosok seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Bertanya ada urusan apa kepada pemuda itu melalui tatapan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi, bisakah kau melepaskannya? Raut wajah pemuda dalam pelukanmu tampak tidak nyaman dan seperti akan menangis,"

Mata Yifan memicing. Menatap tidak suka ke arah pemuda itu. "Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Kedua iris Yifan melotot. Amarah terpancar jelas dalam kilatan matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak tersulut emosi jika pemuda itu dengan kurang ajarnya menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya?

"Ap—"

"Jangan mendekat!" Langkah Yifan terhenti. Ia menatap terkejut ke arah punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja membentaknya? Dari dulu, Baekhyun tak pernah membentaknya sekalipun. Bahkan ketika ia dengan bodohnya menyakiti pemuda mungil itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit dan pergi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yifan membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah pergi bersama seorang pemuda yang menuntun langkahnya.

* * *

#

* * *

"Yeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ia menatap dengan raut bingung ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah masam ke arahnya. Oh, ini tidak baik.

"Kyung, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berdecak sekali dan Chanyeol mengerti jika kekasihnya sedang kesal. "Kau mengabaikanku," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal. Ia paling tidak suka diabaikan apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, hm?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus belah pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk memaafkan kekasihnya itu. Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka sebelumnya. Membahas berbagai macam hal saat keduanya terpisah.

Bersantai seperti ini merupakan salah satu hal yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Meski Chanyeol telah memiliki status sebagai suami dari Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika Kyungsoo masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Lagipula pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanyalah didasarkan oleh perjodohan. Karena yang Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol hanya mencintainya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan Chanyeol. Ia pun tanpa ragu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Keadaan hening melingkupi keduanya sejak keduanya memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman. Suasana hening yang membuatnya nyaman. Kedua irisnya menatap ke arah langit senja berwarna keoranyean. Sebentar lagi malam akan menjemput.

"Yeol, bukankah ayahmu akan datang makan malam ke apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan iris bulatnya. Pemuda bersurai perak di hadapannya mendengus sekali.

"Kenapa kau mengingatkanku, Kyung? Aku sangat malas pulang," Chanyeol balas menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapannya terlihat sangat memelas. Merajuk, eh?

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau tetap harus pulang, Yeol. Kau tidak ingin ayahmu marah 'kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu." Lagi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi merajuk.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tawanya. Tak tahan melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Terkadang kekasihnya akan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini jika merasa sebal akan sesuatu. Ingat, hanya terkadang.

"Kita bisa pergi lagi lainkali. Sekarang kau harus pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

Saat dirinya akan menjauh, Chanyeol _malah_ menahan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh. Dan keduanya pun berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum menjauh. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam iris bulat Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan perasaan sayang melalui tatapannya.

"Ah!" Chanyeol berteriak tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut makan malam di apartemenku?"

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **Yo~ Akhirnya bisa update setelah dua bulan sibuk sama rl. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Saya sekarang ini kelas tiga, jadi tugas sekolah selalu numpuk, jadi harap maklumi. Saya tau ini kurang panjang, tapi saya gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi, otak ngestuck di bagian itu :'v .**

 **Saya udah rombak tiga atau empat kali buat chap ini, tapi tetep aja ngerasa ada yang aneh. Adakah yang berkenan buat kasih tau saya kalo ada bagian yang dirasa aneh atau terlalu dipaksakan?**

 **Untuk yang minta fastupdate, jujur aja, saya gak janji bisa ngelakuinnya. Karena yah, ngumpulin mood buat ngetik itu susah banget. Tapi saya janji bakal namatin ff ini meski ngaretnya minta ampun. Buat msy_mt, makasih udah ingetin saya buat update terus meski tetep aja updatenya lama. Saya harap kamu masih mau baca ff ini :'v**

 **Nahh, buat yang login, review udah di bales lewat PM dan ini balasan buat yang belum login,**

 **CB 614 : Makasihh :3 . Eh? Emang ff nya sedih ya? Awal" doang kok ceye jahatnya, ntar pelan" jg baik sendiri :v. Welehh, saya gak bs fastupd, lg sbuk bgt di real life soalnya :'v. Tapi ini udh saya update yaaa~ Okayy. Makasih :3 . Thanks for review~**

 **fwxing : Ntar ada waktunya baek pergi kok, ditunggu saja~~ Thanks for review~**

 **ParkNada :dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **parkbyun : Maafkan saya yg lama update :'v . Dilanjut kok~~ Thanks for review~**

 **Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l : Greget knp? :v . Ini udh dilanjut kok~ Thanks for review~**

 **msymt22 :Maaf, gak bs fastupd, real life lg sibuk bgt :'v . Yapp, smua jg krna ide dri kamu kok :3 . Tp udh dilanjut kok~ Makasihh :3 Thanks for review~**

 **chanpark : Dia mah emang jahat :v /gak . Ntar ceye jg baik sendiri kok, tunggu aja~ Thanks for review~**

 **Hunhanship : NC? Ntar ada wktunya, ditunggu ajaa :v. Endingnya? Yagitu /heh. Dilanjut yaaa~ Thanks for review~**

 **Yaoi : Maaf :'v . Saya lg sbuk di real life, jd gak smpet ngetik trs :'v . Tp ini udh dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **mischa : dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **jempolnya : Astaga :') . Makasih loh udh selalu mau nunggu :3 . Lah, kalo itu mah masih lamaaaa bgt, entah kpan mreka bahagianya :v /heh. Makasihh :3 . Thanks for review~**

 **ruqiy614 : Welkam :3. Tabok aja si ceye nya :v /gak. Thanks for review~**

 **park eunsoo : Makasihh :3 . Dilanjut kokk~ Thanks for review~**

 **ovieee : Siapa? Yifan? Ntar jg tau kokk :v . Dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **Last, mind to review?**

 **16/12/12 –hundeer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

Makan malam seharusnya menjadi momen hangat di mana para anggota keluarga berkumpul. Berbicara tentang hal-hal yang setiap anggota keluarga alami pada hari itu. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi jika yang mengadakan makan malam adalah keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di ruang makan apartemen mewah itu, dapat dengan jelas terlihat jika Chanyeol dan Tuan Park saling bersitegang. Keduanya melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk satu sama lain. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Terhitung lima belas menit lamanya, sepasang ayah-anak dari keluarga Park seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, Tuan Park sudah menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya untuk anak bungsunya sejak Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan apartemen dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan milik seorang pemuda.

Jika saja yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun, Tuan Park tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ini, anaknya menggandeng tangan pemuda lain. Bahkan anaknya melakukannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun beserta keluarganya.

Amarah dan kekesalan bercampur menjadi satu. Tuan Park mungkin akan meledak kapan saja jika Baekhyun tak segera menenangkannya.

Sedikit banyak Tuan Park berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Karena jika tidak, ia tidak yakin akan mampu untuk menahan tangannya yang siap menghajar anak bungsunya.

"Siapa dia?" suara berat Tuan Park terdengar.

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Tuan Park tahu jika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk merespon pertanyaan darinya. Tapi lain halnya dengan pemuda yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia bawa tubuhnya untuk membungkuk memberi hormat pada orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku adalah—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"—kekasihku."

 **.**

 **Bitter Wedding**

 **.**

 **T/M**

 **(6/15)**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

.

 **Ide cerita dari msy_mt . Saya hanya mengetik dan mengembangkannya.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang iris Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tangannya yang semula tengah mengelus pundak Tuan Park berhenti bergerak. Baekhyun tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Sedihkah? Senangkah? Kecewakah?

Ia tidak tahu.

Namun yang pasti, ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Rasa yang lebih sakit daripada ia mengalami sakit akibat luka fisik.

"Baekhyun _-ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara khawatir sang ibu menyentak Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang ibu. Pikirannya menjadi kosong. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk merespon pertanyaan dari ibunya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua irisnya ketika merasakan sang ibu menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Dan ia baru menyadarinya, dirinya menangis tanpa ia ketahui apa penyebabnya.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Ibu mohon."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, membalas pelukkan sang ibu dengan cukup erat. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan suara isakannya yang berada di ujung lidahnya.

Pemandangan tersebut tidak luput dari perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di sini. Air wajah milik Tuan Park berubah. Tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya. Rahangnya pun ikut mengeras.

"Park Chanyeol," Tuan Park memanggil nama anak bungsunya.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, ada nada penuh amarah. Amarah yang tidak sama seperti apa yang selalu Tuan Park tunjukkan. Pria paruh baya itu tampak tenang tapi irisnya berkilat penuh ancaman. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi takut. Ia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari arah Tuan Park. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya merapat ke arah Chanyeol.

Langkah yang salah.

"Do Kyungsoo, benar?" tatapan Tuan Park beralih kepada Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah rupawan milik pria itu. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, jika senyuman tersebut tidaklah tulus.

"Ya."

"Bisakah kita berbicara **hanya** berdua."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Jadi, dengan sedikit perasaan takut, pemuda beriris bulat itu mengangguk.

Ia telah bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengikuti langkah Tuan Park. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar suara geraman Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam pelukkannya.

Tuan Park menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh. "Berbicara. Bukankah kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi?"

Chanyeol kembali menggeram. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Berhenti mengganggu hidupku!"

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Tuan Park. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya. Melemparkan tatapan serius ke arah sang anak bungsu. "Jangan bermain denganku, Chanyeol. Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau tak dapat melarangku,"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Tidak dapat membalas ucapan yang dilontatkan ayahnya. Fokusnya teralihkan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada belah pipi kanannya.

"Tenanglah, Yeol," Kyungsoo mengulas sebuah senyum meyakinkan. "Biarkan aku berbicara dengan ayahmu."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengalah. Ia tidak akan pernah mampu menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu.

Chanyeol merundukkan tubuhnya. "Berteriaklah jika pria tua itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." bisiknya dengan lembut ke arah telinga Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir berisi milik Kyungsoo.

Dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Tidak menyadari jika perbuatannya berhasil membuat aliran air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan semakin deras. Pandangan mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat kosong. Bahkan pemuda berparas manis itu tidak lagi mampu mendengar apa yang ibunya ucapkan padanya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya di atas kursi. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan gusar. Terlalu takut jika sang ayah berbuat sesuatu yang kasar terhadap kekasihnya.

Ia menggeram jengkel sebelum memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Mata bulatnya menghujam tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Mengabaikan jika di sana ada orangtua serta kakak Baekhyun.

Dalam diam ia menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun hal itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya Chanyeol memilih bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sial." umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

* * *

#

* * *

Luhan menatap dengan malas ke arah layar datar di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelusi kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut. Ia sudah menonton film di hadapannya berulang kali, bahkan dirinya sudah ingat dengan jelas setiap runtutan alur dalam film tersebut.

Berterima kasihlah pada kekasih menyebalkannya yang terus memaksanya untuk menonton film ini dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sangat bosan. "Sehun~" panggil Luhan dengan manja.

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Luhan hanya menggumam sebagai tanggapan. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Luhan jengkel setengah mati. Dengan tidak berperasaan, Luhan menarik surai hitam Sehun dengan cukup keras hingga menyebabkan Sehun meringis nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengelusi kepalanya. Jambakan Luhan sangat menyakitkan asal kalian tahu. Dan semoga saja ia tidak mengalami kebotakan pada usia muda karena ulah kekasih manisnya.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut dengan mata menyipit lucu. "Aku bosan," rengeknya lalu menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukkan hangat Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih berada di dada Sehun.

Hening menyapa keduanya selama beberapa saat sebelum suara bel rumah Luhan berbunyi dengan nyaring. Luhan menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di atas televisinya.

Pukul sebelas malam. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam? Seingatnya, hanya Sehunlah orang yang paling kurang kerjaan itu. Tapi kekasihnya sedang bersamanya, jadi siapa?

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan lurus menuju pintu masuk. Dan ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan pakaian yang tampak basah mengingat saat ini sedang hujan.

"Baek?" Luhan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. Detik itu juga ia merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat dingin.

Astaga, sudah berapa lama Baekhyun berada di luar rumah hingga tubuhnya sedingin ini?

Luhan bergerak cepat. Menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap bingung ke arah dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. Sedang dirinya memasuki kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan air hangat.

"Baek?" panggil Luhan. Ia berjongkok agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya hingga sepasang iris sipitnya dapat bertatapan dengan iris bening Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat kilat penuh kekhawatiran dari iris Luhan.

Tangisannya pun pecah. Ia menghamburkan dirinya kepada Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah saat ini. Ia sangat membutuhkan sandaran saat ini. Dirinya tak mampu menahan segalanya lagi. Ia membutuhkan Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku di sini," Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam erat mendengar isakan pilu Baekhyun.

Selama dirinya berteman dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar, air mata ikut turun dari mata Luhan. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya dan ia tidak pernah suka jika Baekhyun menangis.

Perlahan, isakan Baekhyun terhenti. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukkan eratnya di leher Luhan lalu menatap Luhan dengan sayu. "Lu," bahkan suara Baekhyun sangat serak.

Oh, Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama sahabatnya ini menangis.

"Ya?" Luhan mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bolehkan aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Tidak bertanya banyak perihal alasan Baekhyun datang kemari. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan menceritakannya. "Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dahulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya menuju ke kamar mandi Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum memutuskan untuk menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya baru saja membuka pintu.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh dadanya yang berdentum keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Byun Baekhyun di dalam?" Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan. Memutar tubuh kekasihnya dengan mata yang meneliti tubuh Luhan. "Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh bukan?"

Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi Luhan. Giginya menggertak jengkel. Sehun itu benar-benar idiot dan pencemburu tidak jelas. Rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa perasaan, Luhan menghajar kepala Sehun dengan cukup keras. Menghasilkan protesan tidak terima dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak jelas. Dan apa kau bodoh? Baekhyun itu sahabatku." Luhan menarik kedua belah pipi Sehun dengan kesal.

Sehun meringis sekali sebelum menarik lepas tangan Luhan. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Luhan dengan sebelah tangan sedang sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Jika kau lupa, aku adalah _dominant_ di sini, Lu. Aku lebih kuat darimu." ujar Sehun ringan lalu tersenyum jenaka.

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh, ini buruk.

Ia melakukan hal yang salah. Dalam hati dirinya berharap-harap cemas. Semoga saja Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, berniat untuk mencium kekasihnya. Tapi niat hanyalah menjadi niat karena tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar Luhan terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun segera mendorong Sehun menjauh. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mencubit sekali perut Sehun sebelum berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sial.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Matanya menatap dengan datar ke arah Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut basah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasih Luhan di sini?

Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Sehun melengos pergi. Lebih baik dirinya menonton televisi daripada menjadi obat nyamuk di antara kedua sahabat itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lu," Baekhyun memanggil dengan lemah.

Pergerakkan tangan Luhan terhenti. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. "Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau menemani Sehun."

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, sebelah alis Luhan berkerut tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin ia menemani Sehun sedangkan sahabatnya tampak sangat kacau dan sedih saat ini?

"Tidak," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini aku akan bersamamu. Lagipula Sehun sudah besar, jadi tidak masalah jika aku tidak menemaninya."

"Tap—"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau lebih membutuhkanku saat ini." potong Luhan cepat.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Matanya menatap dengan kosong ke arah depan. Dan hal itu tak luput dari mata Luhan. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap khawatir ke arah Baekhyun yang tak bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"Baekhyun.."

Panggilan Luhan dibalas dengan keheningan. Baekhyun tampak larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Perasaan khawatir pun semakin menggerogoti Luhan. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia hampir mengetahui permasalahan apa saja yang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun.

Selama ini, dirinya selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu sedang dalam masalah. Dan selama itu pula, Luhan tak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang kuat. Setiap masalah yang menimpanya pasti selalu dihadapi Baekhyun dengan sabar dan penuh senyuman.

"Lu,"

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia balas menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Air mata kembali membasahi kedua belah pipi Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman sedih terpasang di paras manisnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang pasti, ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat melihat sahabatnya menangis.

Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. "Jangan menangis. Kau bisa selalu bersandar padaku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan Luhan terulur, mengelus punggung Baekhyun secara lembut. Berharap dapat menenangkan pemuda dalam pelukkannya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangisan Baekhyun mereda. Pemuda itu balas memeluk Luhan sebelum cerita tentang segala hal yang membebaninya selama ini mengalir keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

* * *

000

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Perasaan sedihnya sedikit berkurang setelah semalaman menangis dan menceritakannya pada Luhan.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk melipat sedikit celana seragam Luhan, mengingat tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari sahabatnya itu. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya manisnya ketika mendapati penampilan yang diinginkannya.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dengan sedikit kikuk ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap ke arah pintu kamar. Di sana, sosok tinggi Sehun berdiri sambil menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Y-ya?"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di posisinya saat mendapati Sehun meneliti tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah dan berakhir di kedua iris kembarnya. "Luhan menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan sekarang."

Setelahnya Sehun pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Helaan nafas Baekhyun hembuskan saat melihat tingkah Sehun. Jelas ia lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Belum lagi pemuda itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar nan tajam.

Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya untuk turun ke bawah. Matanya dapat melihat Luhan yang sibuk meletakkan sarapan yang ia buat dengan Sehun yang duduk di salah satu kursi dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat hal tersebut. Dapat ia lihat tatapan penuh cinta yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan. Sahabatnya sungguh sangat beruntung mendapati kekasih yang sangat menyayanginya seperti itu.

Seandainya ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya seperti Sehun yang sayang kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Dirinya sudah memiliki suami, jadi hal yang buruk jika ia sampai berpikir ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang lain. Sekasar apapun Chanyeol padanya, pemuda dengan surai perak itu tetaplah suaminya.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kita harus segera sarapan atau kita akan terlambat."

Suara lembut Luhan memecah lamunan Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Baekhyun langsung menduduki salah satu kursi di ruang makan keluarga Luhan dan melahap makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Sesekali dirinya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya terus beradu mulut, entah apa yang keduanya sedang ributkan. Tapi dari yang ia sedikit tangkap, Sehun terus merengek meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya dan tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan. Dan keduanya berakhir dengan adu mulut, karena Sehun yang sebal dengan penolakkan Luhan. Untuk sisanya, ia tidak tahu apalagi yang mereka ributkan.

Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya berlangsung dengan cepat, _malah_ memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Ketika jarum pendek menunjukkan hampir mencapai angka tujuh dan jarum yang panjang menyentuh angka sepuluh, ketiga pemuda yang ada dalam kediaman keluarga Luhan menjadi panik.

Sehun yang menjadi supir dadakan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Di sampingnya, Luhan terus mengomeli pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Semua karenamu, Sehun!" omel Luhan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun yang masih fokus ke arah depan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

"Karenamu kita terlambat,"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Kau juga bersalah karena terlalu lama menatapi makhluk kuning menjijikan yang tinggal di dalam laut itu."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Matanya menyipit tidak suka. "Spongebob tidak menjijikan. Dia sangat lucu."

Apa-apaan kekasihnya itu yang menghina karakter kartun kesukaannya?

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk dalam diam di kursi belakang akhirnya memilih buka suara. Tidak ingin perdebatan Luhan dan Sehun semakin berkepanjangan. "Sudahlah, Lu." Ujarnya pelan lalu mengelus sisi lengan Luhan dari belakang.

Setelahnya, keheningan mengisi seisi mobil yang ditumpangi mereka. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Namun, tak berapa lama mobil yang dikendarai Sehun tiba di lapangan parkir sekolah mereka.

Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun diakhir. Tampaknya perdebatan mereka di dalam mobil masih membuat Luhan kesal. Hal itu terlihat dari Luhan yang menggeret Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan Sehun di belakang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Lu, pelan-pelan," Baekhyun berucap dengan nada pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun balas menatap ke arah siswa maupun siswi yang terus memandanginya. Sekarang ia berani melakukannya, karena dengan begitu, tatapan para siswa kepadanya akan berkurang.

"Lu, ada apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat. Hampir saja dirinya menabrak tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu menoleh. Menatap ke arah Baekhyun lalu menatap ke arah seseorang di balik punggung Baekhyun. "Ada yang memanggilmu." ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebentar sebelum berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Dan kenapa ia tidak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya tadi?

Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang gadis berparas cantik tengah tersenyum dengan tangan yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Baekkie~" panggil gadis itu dengan nada riang. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang bergeming.

Tanpa permisi, gadis itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Bahkan gadis itu memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di sekitaran wajah Baekhyun.

Pemandangan ini jelas saja membuat _shock_ para siswa dan siswi. Bisikan-bisikan pun mengudara di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari setiap bibir siswa dan siswi. Seperti siapa dan apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tersadar menjadi tak nyaman. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan sang gadis dari lehernya. Ia mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak. Air muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi tak terbaca.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah hening cukup lama.

Kepala gadis itu miring ke samping. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak mengertian yang jelas. Namun, sesaat setelahnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantik sang gadis.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui kau, kekasihku."

* * *

#

* * *

"Hei, kau sudah dengar? Byun si penerima beasiswa memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya sangat cantik."

Jongin yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika sedari awal ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam sekolah, hampir seluruh siswa membicarakan perihal Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Matanya bergerak, melirik ke arah Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda dengan surai perak itu tampak tidak peduli dengan perbincangan para siswa. Bahkan pemuda itu _malah_ sibuk memanjakan Kyungsoo yang bergelayut di sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur, tapi Chanyeol sudah kelewat batas. Chanyeol seakan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun telah terikat pernikahan.

Langkahnya terhenti. Menatap ke arah depan, dimana sosok Baekhyun berdiri. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit terhalang dengan dinding di depannya, tapi Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kilat sedih yang terpancar di iris Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Panggilan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa mampu ditahan.

Chanyeol yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Jongin berhenti. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang. "Apa?"

Mata Jongin secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang iris lainnya. Ia menghela nafas sekali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku harus pergi menemui Krystal."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, Jongin beranjak pergi darisana. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **Halooooo~~~~ Happy Lunar New Year semuanya~~ Ini angpao dari saya buat kalian :* /gak.**

 **Maafkan saya yang updatenya selalu ngaret :'v . Dari dua minggu lalu udah berniat mau update, tapi karena saya udah kelas 3, tugas dan pm menghalangi saya :'v. Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca ff ini ;) .**

 **Seperti biasa, buat yang login, reviewnya udah saya bales lewat PM dan ini balasan review buat yang belum login,**

 **ussy : Dia gak lemah kok, dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa gak ngelawan :3 . Ntar ada waktunya di bakal ngelawan dan lupain alasan dia, tunggu aja~ Jangan dibenci dong :" . Thanks for review yaa~~**

 **msymt22 : Cieee ;) /heh. Seseorang yg pasti ;) . Dalam beberapa chap lg bakal banyak moment ChanBaek kok, ditunggu aja~~ Makasihh :3 , Thanks for review~~**

 **Guest : Lah, gak perlu ijin tiap chap kok. Mau review, review aja xD. Dalam beberapa chap kokk :3 , Thanks for review~**

 **guest (1) : Greger knp? :v . Ini dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **HunBaekChan69 : 69. Maaf, saya salah fokus ke nama kamu :'v . Makasihh lohh :3 . Maaf gak bisa fastupd, tp ini udah dilanjut yaa~~ Yahh, sayangnya di sini gak ada moment KrisBaek :'v . Bener kok, Zuyi. Kalo Ziyu beda orang lagi~~ Thanks for review~**

 **Okay, itu saja~ Buat yang baca, berkenan meninggalkan jejak?**

 **17/01/29 –hundeer.**


	7. Perihal updatean new chapter

Ehm...

Haloo semuanya~

Saya balik lagi walau bukan buat _update_ _next_ chap. Saya cuma mau kasih sedikit pemberitahuan kalo semua fanfic _chaptered_ yang masih _ongoing_ bakal dihiatus in dulu sampe bulan april.

Alasannya?

 _Well_ , saya sekarang kelas 12, dan mulai bulan ini sampai april saya _nonstop_ ujian terus.

Setelah ujian, saya janji bakal usahakan update seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Tolong maklumi, okay?

Dan, sorry kalo selama ini saya updatenya selalu ngaret. Dan **BIG** **THANKS** buat kalian yang selama ini udah mau baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic saya.

Lopelope deh buat kalian * /heh.

Then, see you on april :3~~


End file.
